The Slave and the First Commander
by Daughter Of Vegeta
Summary: He and the Prince arrived home on a successful purging mission, and when they arrive home the King calls a conference with them. What could the King possibly want from these two men?
1. The Slave and the First Commander

**Okay, so I thought I should write a story and thats pretty much it XD!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own DBZ/DB/GT I don't. So therefore, THOU SHAN'T NOT SUE ME!**

**xxxXxxxXxxx**

It was the break of dawn, as the sun came up in the horizon on Planet Vegeta. In minutes time, the sun was peaking through the sleeping First Commanders room, his face scrunched up as he sensed the sunlight hitting his face. He turned over on his other side facing the opposite direction of his window. He was half awake now, thanks to the sun, but all he wished to do was sleep, and relax from the long night before. Just when slumber was about to claim him, his scouter beeped.

Once more. Twice. Three Times.

He growled in frustration and pulled a pillow over his head to keep the noise out. HIs scouter gave out one last beep to inform him he got a message. Well, of course he wasn't going to check the message, whoever the hell wanted him at this hour can wait. He rolled around in his bed a little just to get comfortable, once he found the right spot and finally fell asleep, it wasn't to long until someone was knocking and yelling at his doorstep.

"Kakarrot… Kakarrot… ," The voice waited for a reply when he decided to change tactics.

"KAKAROTT! WAKE UP DUMB-ASS!" The man behind the door was pounding his fist as hard as he could to wake up the Commander. Kakarrot slowly got up from his bed and replied, "I'm coming Vegeta, stop fucking PMSing like a bitch!" He smirked when he heard a growl from the other side of the door. Once Kakarrot opened the door, a fist meet his face.

"I sent you a message that we were going to train, and you didn't answer. I even come here to see if you're ready and you're fucking sleeping! How dare you not answer your superior right away!" Vegeta fumed while Kakarrot just stared at him. "Well Vegeta, if you must know, we got back from a mission and then were pulled into a meeting that involved me and you. Not exactly the best "Home Welcoming," is it my Prince? So, all in all, I needed rest."

Vegeta just glared. "Shut up and just get ready to train," he looked around his house in disgust, "Also, clean up your fucking room, if you're to lazy to do so yourself then get a slave. I'll meet you in the Palace Training Area in 10 minutes sharp, and if you're one second late, you pay." And with that he walked out of Kakarrot's home.

The First Commander just turned on his heel fuming as he went to his bedroom and pulled out some armor. He sniffed it, and his nose scrunched up in disgust. '_Maybe Vegeta is right, maybe it is time for me to get a slave.' _He looked around his room looking at the dirty clothes that splayed across the floor, and the unfinished food that was in his room, and his unmade bed. '_Yeah it's definitely time to get a slave.' _He smirked. '_I'll just go and look for a slave instead of training with Vegeta, I'm sure that will set him off.'_ He chuckled as he set of to take a shower.

He stripped down until he was bare, and jumped into the showers scalding hot water. He enjoyed the feeling of the water pouring on his sore muscles from his recent mission. He closed his eyes, and found himself thinking back to the events the just occurred hours before.

_Last Night_

_Kakarrot was in his space pod traveling back to Planet Vegeta from a successful mission. He turned to his small window, and stared out into the blackness of space. He was in deep thought, 'I wonder when the Sayains will be able to destroy Frieza. He deserves to pay for what he has done and caused to all the galaxies.' Of course, at this time, King Vegeta was visiting other planets and trying to make his Empire bigger to take down Frieza. He sighed, 'I wonder what I'll be going back to on our home planet.' At that thought he closed his eyes and fell asleep until he arrived on Planet Vegeta._

_A few hours later….._

_Kakarrot_ _groaned sleepily as he awoke to the computer saying,_ "Entering the Atmosphere Of_ Planet Vegeta." He sat still as the space pod started to increase on speed and enter the planet. He watched out of his window and looked at the building his pod passed by, it all seemed like a blur. Finally, his pod landed at the Palaces ship landing area, his space pod's door opened, Kakarrot slowly got out of his pod slowly, he heard the pod say 'Until your next mission, solider.' He rolled his eyes, the Sayains had nothing to do with the automated voice in the ships, in fact they never wanted it, but Frieza "Insisted". He leaned against the wall waiting for Prince Vegeta to arrive. Apparently he had some "official business" he needed to take care of on another planet._

_Soon enough, the Princes pod landed next to Kakarrots, he got out of the ship and walked up to him. "Come along Kakarrot, my parents requested a conference with me and you," he walked out of the room, heading to the Throne Room, Kakarrot followed closely behind. _

_"What do your parents want Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked with curiosity._

_"How the hell would I know? I would've just told you if I did."_

_"Well, you're the Prince are you not? Don't you know 'EVERYTHING'?" He smirked when he saw Vegeta react. They always have tried to see who could win the most arguments ever since they were kids._

_"I do know everything," he paused, "most of the time."_

_Kakarrot chuckled, "Whatever you say, your Majesty." They soon ended up at the front door to the Throne Room._

_"You servant! Tell my father that me and the First Commander are here!"_

_"Y-y-yes your Majesty," The guard walked inside the Throne Room. And no sooner then when he went in, he came out. "You may go in," said the servant. Vegeta nodded and he and Kakarrot both went inside the marvelous room. The room was adorned with the colors of Sayain Royalty: Dark Blue, and Blood Red. As they arrived at the end of the carpet before the steps to the chairs, they both bowed._

_"You called for us Father?"_

_"Yes I did my son, I have decided to notify you and your First Commander something worth of importance." The King said._

_"Your Highness, what are you referring to as an importance?" Kakarrot asked_

_The King looked over to Queen Valera, he nodded to her, making it a clear sign that she'd be giving the information. She sighed before she spoke, "Boys, we have watched you both grow into men, but now Vegeta you're the age of 27 and Kakarrot you're the age of 21. The King and I have both decided that since you two are now men, it is indeed time, for you both to settle down and claim your mates."_

_The two looked at them shocked. Well, that was definitely something Kakarrot was not expecting to be said. It took a few moments before they came to their senses, but, Vegeta was the first to speak. "What do you mean we have to SETTLE DOWN?! We are PERDECTLY capable of living with ourselves and withou-"_

_"I agree with Vegeta! This is something we both don't want right now and-"_

_"THIS IS NO TIME FOR ARGUMENT," the King bellowed, "IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT IF YOU TWO DON'T CHOOSE A MATE WITHIN THE NEXT 14 DAYS WE SHALL SELECT ONE FOR YOU. And for yo Vegeta out of all people you must mate to produce an heir." He glared dangerously at them. "We will see you both, in this room, in 14 days. You are dismissed." Prince Vegeta and Kakarrot walked out of the room, Kakarrot was about to say something when Vegeta turned on his heel walking down the corridor yelling something along the lines of "THIS IS FUCKING ABSURD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT OLD MAN WOULD FORCE SOMETHING LIKE THIS UPON ME." Kakarrot just shook his head and went down the corridor Vegeta recently just went through and headed to his small home. Once he got to his home he went straight to his bed and collapsed needing a long nights rest._

Present Time

Kakarrot turned off the water and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked back inside his room, put on some armor, and headed to the slave auction. It was around noon he was guessing, the sun was bright and it was hotter than hell outside. _'Then again I've never been to hell, so I wouldn't know,' _He chuckled as he landed on the ground waiting for the auction to start.

**Chi-Chi POV**

Chi-Chi was in the back, waiting for the stylist to finish her hair. She sighed, she and her friend Bulma were both caught in a empty ghost town as they liked to call it, trying to survive. Chi-Chi and Bulma were both third-class warriors ranked with low power levels. Chi-Chi knew she has gotten stronger over the years from training, but Bulma preferred science and played around with any mechanical item she could find in the village. She hasn't seen Bulma since they were captured either, the only thing the auctioneer people tell her is that Bulma went somewhere a "_little more special,"_ whatever the hell that meant, Chi-Chi just hoped her friend was safe.

Chi-Chi looked down at herself, and sneered. They decided to put her in some type of skimpy bunny costume, it showed off her body _way_ too much. Not that she didn't know that she had a good body, she just didn't need to let those perverts out there that she had one. She knew the auction had started by the sound of things, she was startled when a guard grabbed her and pulled her to the stage to the auctioneer.

**xxxXxxxXxxx**

Kakarrot was still not impressed with any of the women that the auctioneer had to offer, he had been here for over thirty minutes and nothing interested him. Just about when he was going to take off though one person caught his eye. He smirked when he saw her.

**xxxXxxxXxxx**

"I CAN WALK ON MY OWN PERFECTLY FINE!" Chi-Chi yelled at the guard while she was being handed off to the auctioneers possession. She growled when she heard a man whistle and while some others laughed. The auctioneer just chuckled. 'Well, look at what we have here folks, we have one piece of fine ass, and if you also like a feisty one, then she's the one for you! Now, how about we start out with 5,000 hmm?"

Chi-Chi feared she would be sold off to someone horrible with the way the prices are going up.

"300,000 zeni!" One man yelled.

"600,000!" Another exclaimed.

"1,000,000 zeni." Kakarrot said. He growled when nobody heard him. He spoke louder "1,000,000 zeni," he said yet again. Everyone went silent and he smirked.

"F-f-first Commander Kakarrot how nice of you to come here, but um, we'll just let you have her for 500,000 zeni instead how's that?" The auctioneer laughed fearfully.

Kakarrot walked towards him and grabbed Chi-Chi and he shot him a glare. "I said I will buy her for 1,000,000, don't petty me just because I'm the first commander," he smirked, "the paycheck will go to wherever you are." With that said he turned towards Chi-Chi. "Can you fly?" She nodded her head no, and he mumbled "We'll have to fix that." He then picked up Chi-Chi up and flew toward the castle.

**Chi-Chi's POV**

All she could hear were all the high biddings until she heard the highest one.

"1,000,000 zeni," a man with a gruff yet gentle voice said. She blinked, she was in shock that someone would ever bid that high on her, yet he was probably most likely going to use her as a sex slave like all the other men were. But, she definitely knew that she was going to be a sex slave when the auctioneer let the words First Commander slip out of his mouth. _'Seriously?! The First Commander? I already know my fate and yet, here it is, just getting worse.'_

She watched as the crowd split apart to make a walkway for him, she was looking for the man but couldn't see him, until he started walking towards them. She had to admit, he was _definitely hot. 'Damn, he's not bad looking,' _ She blinked,_ 'what the hell am I thinking? He's probably just like the others!' _ While she was lost in thought, she felt someone grab her, it was somewhat fierce grab, yet it was gentle. She watched as him and the auctioneer talked and then he slowly turned his gaze on her.

"Can you fly?" She couldn't even talk so all she could do was shake her head no. She heard him mumble "We'll have to fix that," which made her wonder if she really was going to be a sex slave._ 'Of course I'll be one, that's why most of these men wanted me anyways.' _ She felt him pick her up and fly away to Kami knows where.

**xxxXxxxXxxx**

He landed on his balcony, deciding not to go through the palace, in case if his _Majesty_ is walking around looking for him. He set her down and walked inside the apartment like home, it was a nice place, it was just dirty. He had a kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. What more could he need? The only down-side was being next door to the Prince. He looked back behind him and looked back at the slave, "Well? Aren't you coming in?" She just looked at him wide-eyed, "Oh, yes sorry." She walked inside disgusted with the place.

"What do you wish me to do First Commander?"

"Clean my home and then make dinner," He said simply. She looked at him dumb-founded.

"Wait, I'm not a pleasure slave?"

"Hmph, no," he paused and smiled naughtily at her, "unless of course you want to be?"

She snorted. "Yeah, there's no way in hell that's going to happen." She covered her mouth quickly once she realized what she said. Kakarrot could only smirk.

"Oh please, don't hold anything back, it makes life so much more amusing."

"Hmph, whatever you say master." She replied.

"Please call me Kakarrot, just so you know what to call me when we're in bed, because I swear you'll be screaming my name." He snickered when he saw her reaction. He started heading towards his door to leave until he heard her say Chi-Chi.

"What was that?"

"Chi-Chi, my name is Chi-Chi."

"I'll be sure to remember that." He said as he walked out the door.

She shook her head. '_This will be one hell of a ride!'_ She thought.

**xxxXxxxXxxx**

**Okay so maybe its not the best, I guess its probably one first true story that I maybe might continue? Review if you have any advice of the sort :3 thanks! Also if you have any questions leave them in a review until next time!**


	2. The First Day

**Hey I'm back! I'm glad that you guys like the first chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed and the ones who didn't :) Alright here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, I still don't own ANYTHING :'(**

**xxxXxxxXxxx**

Chi-Chi finally finished scrubbing the tile flooring of the kitchen, she slowly got up from the ground to look around the house to see what she accomplished. She smiled brightly to see she completed such a difficult task. She had been cleaning for _hours_, and when she said hours, she meant _hours._ It was the messiest place she had ever seen! Even the deserted house that she and Bulma lived in wasn't that bad! She sniffed the air, it smelled so clean now! Her smile was still plastered over her face until her eyes laid on Kakarrot's bedroom door. _'Shit! I still have yet to clean his room!'_ She scanned the clock quickly to see that the time was 3:00 in the afternoon, she started to panic. '_Okay, his quarters should be cleaner than the other parts of his house right? I mean, who would want to live in filth like that? Anyways, that would give me enough time to make dinner so it will be ready before he comes home.'_

She grabbed her cleaning utensils and headed to his bedroom door. She stared at it for a few moments, debating if she should clean his bedroom, she closed her eyes letting out a deep sigh, and finally opened the door. Her nose scrunched up in disgust and she started to cough violently._ 'Dear Kami! How the hell could anything possibly smell this bad!' _ She opened her eyes and saw that there were clothes scattered across the floor of his massive bathroom, and to see his bed wasn't made. She took a few steps forward into the bedroom to scan it some more. She saw some plates that were never cleaned, and saw that insects crawling all over them. She shuddered. It was hard to believe that he could sleep in this too.

She quickly started picking up his dirty clothes, trying to ignore the odor radiating off of them. She also collected his bedsheets and pillowcases. She turned around and ran out of the room with the items that needed to be washed. She scanned the room until she found a closet. '_Hmm, I bet thats the washer and dryer!' _ She opened the closet door to see that she was right. She quickly discarded the clothing into the washer and went back into the bedroom. She got onto her hands and knees and started picking up whatever trash she could find, and threw it away. She got up off of the floor and grabbed the dirty dishes and walked into the kitchen, she then inserted them into the dishwasher for them to be cleaned.

She heard the washer go off, indicating that the clothes needed to be transferred into the dryer. Once she finished putting the clothes into the dryer, she peeked her head back into Kakarrot's bedroom._ 'Well, it looks good enough to me,'_ she shrugged her shoulders as she went into the kitchen, _'Now, what to make for dinner. . . .'_

**xxxXxxxXxxx**

The rejuvenation tanks buzzer went off, informing the Kakarrot that it was time to get out. He waited impatiently while the liquid drained slowly, the last time he was in the tank, it seemed as time itself was slower than usual, so he blasted the door open and things with the doctors didn't turn out so great. Finally, the door to the tank opened and he got out and made his way to his armor. He put on his clothes and then started pulling his boots on, just as the nurse came into the room.

"You know Kakarrot," she said teasingly, "we really have to stop meeting like this. When will you learn to not piss off the Prince?"

Kakarrot smirked, "I'll probably never learn, but then again, maybe there's a chance."

The nurse shook here head. "Yeah, MAYBE is too promising, especially from _you._ Anyways, you're free to go, see you next time First Commander."

He nodded and headed out of the room, he walked down the palace halls to his home._ 'You know, know that I look back on it, it probably wasn't a good idea to piss Vegeta off. But, it's not fun unless he's mad.'_ He thought back to what happened recently.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking through the palace courtyard just finishing up training some soldiers, I was planing to go back to the house early to clean up but, I ran into Vegeta. And of course, he had other plans for me._

_"Kakarrot." He spat. I looked at him, 'Yeah, skipping out on training yesterday wasn't one of my "best" ideas.' He stared right back at me with a cold glare and said, "You, me, here, now, train." It was the only thing he said before I saw a fist flying at my face but I caught it with my hand. "You'll have to better than that my Prince." I still held his fist in my hand so I quickly grabbed his arm and swung him around and let him go to see that I sent him up in the air. He soon, landed on the ground with ease. We both didn't say anything, and we both didn't move until he growled out, "I will break _**every**_ bone in your body." He did as he promised, he punched me in the stomach and I was sent flying into a tree. I decided not to fight back because his anger clouded him, so he wouldn't put up much of a fight. Also, he is already mad, so I didn't intend on pissing him off even more._

_I got up and he got behind me and kicked my left arm and broke it. I screamed out in agony but did nothing else but stand there. "KAKARROT, WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK?" He roared. I stared back at him and replied simply, "Your anger has clouded your judgement, I could win easily, so it wouldn't be much of a fight." That did it. He broke three of my ribs, my right leg, and my other arm. I don't remember blacking out, but I woke up to hear the buzzing of the rejuvenation tank._

_Present Time_

Kakarrot realized that he was in deep thought and already arrived at his front door_. _He opened it and went inside and closed it behind him. He looked around the living room amazed that Chi-Chi got it this clean, he started to look around the house a little more and went into dining room area was and that was when the aroma hit him. It smelled absolutely _amazing._ He stared at the table, his jaw went slack, there was so much food. His mouth started to water as he sat down in anticipation. He kept on staring at the food until a voice brought him to reality. "You can start eating whenever you want, I would've made more but that was all that was in the fridge."

He turned around to look at Chi-Chi. "How long did it take you to make all of this?" He watched her intently as she counted the hours on her fingers like a child. "Oh, about three hours." She replied happily. "And it took me several hours to clean this disgusting house, but it's all clean now! I just finished up the dishes from making dinner when you came back." He stared at her amazed that she could do this all in one day. "Have you had anything to eat?" She shook her head no, "I haven't eaten since the auction." He pointed to a chair next to him. "Sit and get yourself food." She stared at him, but did as he asked and sat down.

"You can get your food first Kakarrot, I'll just get whatever is leftover."

He started to laugh, "Oh no, there won't be anything leftover, get your food first." Her mouth formed an 'O' shape and she got her food and began to eat. She finished her food and started to watch Kakarrot eat at an amazing speed. Once he was finished, he patted his stomach and let out a large burp. Her eye twitched. "You're just as disgusting as your house is."

He rolled his eyes, and smirked playfully, "I thought my house was clean." Before she could reply, he got up and left the table to his bedroom. He looked around the room and nodded his head approvingly, "She did really well." He mumbled. He started to strip down into his boxers when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in." He replied as he pulled off his armor, he smirked when he saw her staring at him. "Woman, are you going to ask a question or just stare at me?" On Chi-Chi's face a small tint of pink appeared. "Um, where am I sleeping?" She asked gently. He smirked, wanting to get a rise out of her he replied, "Well, there's one bed, so you're to sleep with me."

Almost immediately her tint of pink that was on her face quickly left by a look of anger. "What? No! There's no way that I'd sleep in a bed with an ass like you!"

"Alright then, your ass can just sleep on the floor then."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Give me a blanket." She seethed.

"Nope, it's only you and the cold floor, unless of course, you changed your mind about sleeping with me."

Her whole body was now shaking with anger. "Fine! But don't pull anything on me," she glared at him, and walked into his bathroom. It only took a few moments before she asked him for some clothes she could sleep in.

"Well, you could just sleep in your birthday suit." He kindly suggested, he laughed when he heard a shriek behind the bathroom door. "Alright, alright, you don't like that idea." He walked to his closet and pulled out a large white t-shirt, he opened the bathroom door to see that she hadn't changed out of her clothes. "Here," he threw the shirt towards her and she caught it, "Just when I thought I had a chance to see your body." She rolled her eyes at him. "Fat chance buddy, now if you would kindly leave the bathroom so I can change."

He left the bathroom so she could change and he crawled into bed. He swore she was in the bathroom for about twenty minutes. _'I swear, women and the bathrooms.' _ He was already halfway asleep when someone else crawled into bed with him.

"Goodnight Kakarrot," Chi-Chi said.

"Night, get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." He mumbled as the two fell into a deep slumber.

**xxxXxxxXxxx**

**Okay so review! And again if there are any questions please ask! Also, if there are any errors in this chapter I'm sorry :P! I'm also sorry that the chapters are short, maybe they'll get longer in the future as more ideas come to mind, who knows!**


	3. I'm Your Mate?

**Hey! I'm back again! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Sorry for the errors in any of my chapters, I don't exactly have a beta reader, so any of those who want to offer I'll gladly take it :D!**

**Q: Where is Bulma?**

**A: Oh she'll be here, very soon too…**

**Disclaimer: Still, as tragic as it is, I don't own DBZ, GT, or DB.**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

It has been exactly thirteen days since Kakarrot got Chi-Chi, and life has been, well, different. His house was sure as hell the cleanest he has ever seen it before, and the cooking was **amazing**, though he would never admit it. She's done everything he's asked- but of course with complaints, she was definitely a spit-fire. She could be annoying at times, but it always kept everything entertaining, it was like him, but a female version. He smirked as he watched her sleep, it took her three days and three nights nights before she was even comfortable with the idea of being _near_ him. But of course, he won in the end.

_Flashback of third night_

_She shut her eyes in anger as she went into the bathroom to change for the night, she swore to Kami that she was so close to being done with him. It's only been two days and he was already driving her crazy! She was in deep thought while she put on one of his huge shirts. _

'It's ridiculous how much work I do for him, and he doesn't even appreciate it! And of course, he is gone all day while I do EVERYTHING for him! But the worst thing is, is that he loves to tease me, when we're in bed, every night! And I literally mean, _EVERY. FUCKING. NIGHT._ I find it just so hilarious that he thinks its funny when I'm mad! Like honest to God, _everyone _tries to avoid me when I'm mad, but here he is, the First Commander, all big and macho thinking he can just do whatever he wants!'

_She walked out of the bathroom fuming, and climbed into his bed. She saw him watching her, so she was wondering what he was going to do tonight. He gave her a sly grin when he saw her get into bed._

_"Well, it seems that you were quicker to get into my bed tonight! Does that mean you're warming up to me?'' She stared at him and snorted. _

_"Oh yes First Commander! Take me and make me yours! I promise I'll do my best to satisfy your needs!" I replied with a sarcastic roll of the eyes._

_He smirked as he quickly climbed on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. "Glad to hear." He replied huskily as she felt his warm breath across her neck. She shuddered when she felt his tail move up and down along her inner thigh. "Seems to me that you're enjoying this," he said with a chuckle. Chi-Chi blushed, but looked straight up at him and gave him her own seductive smile. She gripped his hips with her legs and flipped him over. _

_"Anything to do to please you First Commander." She felt his grip around her hands loosening and she released one of her hands and took two fingers that started to walk playfully across his bare chest. She smiled deviously at him. "What? You have nothing to say?"_

_He stared blankly back at her. ' _What the fuck! She just turned my game into hers!' _He shook his head at her with amusement shining in his eyes._ 'She'll regret doing that.'

_"Actually, I do," he said as he let go of her other hand "keep your boobs to yourself sweetie, unless you want this relationship to go somewhere unintended." She blinked in confusion and looked down to see that his shirt was so big for her that it was hanging really low and showing her cleavage. Her eyes widened and she scrambled off of him._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" She screeched. _

_"Because I didn't want to ruin what was on display, that's why."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest protectively, "Yeah, well, buddy, you're not getting any of this!" She stuck her tongue out at him and flipped him off._

_"And that's supposed to intimidate me? Ha, yeah, well that's certainly is working out for you." She gave him a hard glare. "Now get into bed, I'm done with my game.'' _

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No!"_

_"Woman! Get into this bed before I have to drag you into it myself!"_

_"Well, I guess thats what you'll have to do then! Because you certainly went to far!'' She ran out of the room and into the kitchen. He let out a heavy sigh and threw the covers off of him and went after her. _'What could've angered her so much? Maybe I remembered something of her past with my actions.'

_He walked over to her and grabbed her before she could attempt to make a move. "In bed, now." He demanded, he released her and walked towards the bedroom, but stopped as he reached the door. "I promise to try not to upset you again," he paused, "but I must say, you do look pretty sexy when you're mad." He smiled naughtily as he entered the bedroom_

_She gawked at the door to the bedroom. She couldn't believe what just happened. She just shook her head and went into the bedroom without another word._

_Present Time_

"Good memories," he mumbled. He watched her sleep, deciding how to wake her up. He didn't have anything to do today which was quite rare since he had to always go on missions or train the Sayain Army. An idea formed in his head and he quickly, yet quietly, got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He came back into the bedroom within minutes and looked at her to make sure she was still asleep. _'Yes! She's still asleep! This is going to be hilarious, especially since she's in a white shirt.'_

He gently picked her up bridal style and took her to the bathroom. He slowly headed towards the tub that contained ice cold water. He bit his cheek to contain laughter as he held her over the tub and released her.

**SPLASH!**

Water splattered everywhere over the bathroom, and Chi-Chi's head shot out of the tub quickly to breath in some air. Her ebony locks clung to her face until she wiped them away trying to see who dropped her into the icy waters. Her dark orbs searched quickly around the bathroom until her eyes laid on Kakarrot, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. She quickly gripped the side of the tub and pushed herself out of the water and onto the tile floors of the bathroom. She looked down to see that the white shirt clung to her body, showing off her every curve. She stood standing registering everything that had just happened before it clicked. She was standing. In front of Kakarrot. The First Commander. Practically naked.

He started to laugh uncontrollably, and that's when she got _really_ pissed off.

''GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

He tried to calm himself down, and slowly took in a deep breath. "Okay, okay," he said with a chuckle, "I'll leave you, but get ready fast, we have things to do today. There's armor on the counter for you." With that said he walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him, but as soon as he did, he started laughing again.

She gritted her teeth and clenched and unclenched her small fists before getting ready for the day.

_One Hour Later_

Kakarrot banged on the bathroom door loudly. "Hurry up Chi-Chi! I've given you enough time! And I was even done before you this morning! What a miracle!" She came out of the bathroom glaring at him.

"I'm ready to go asshole."

He swallowed another laugh. "Aw, you're still mad about this morning? I thought you would've been over that by now." All she did was give him the middle finger.

"Alright, be that way." He picked her up bridal style and flew out of his window.

_On The Palace Grounds_

"Hey, Pok, isn't that the First Commander?"

Pok looked over at the solider. "Hm, yes it is, and it seems he's with a woman." He smiled slightly. "The King will be pleased."

_Back With Kakarrot and Chi-Chi_

"Where are we going?"

He was stunned that she was talking to him, but he pushed that thought away. "We are going outside of the city, where I can teach you how to fly."

She nodded._ 'I knew this was coming soon.'_

Soon after ten minutes Kakarrot landed and put her down on her feet. He sat on the ground and crossed his legs, she followed suit. He looked up at her, "Okay, first you have to completely empty your mind and then focus your energy. After that try to focus your energy through-out your body and try to lift yourself." She nodded slightly and closed her eyes. She sat there for at least fifteen minutes before Kakarrot slowly walked around her to examine her. He soon noticed that her posture wasn't right, so he tapped her back and she straightened up. He bent down next to her, he could tell that her heartbeat quickened. "Breath," he said gently, causing her to calm down. After a few deep breaths, she started to rise into the air, inch by inch, but as quickly as she rose into the air she quickly fell.

She let out a frustrated growl, "Damn, I almost had it!" Kakarrot laughed softly.

"It's okay, you'll get it soon-" His sentence was interrupted by a call coming from his scouter, he answered once he saw the callers I.D.

"My King," Kakarrot greeted.

"Hello, First Commander, come to the Throne Room at once, and bring that girl with you, the Queen and I would love to meet her."

Kakarrot was puzzled and gave a quick glance toward Chi-Chi, "Yes sire, anything else?"

"No, that will be all, the Prince will also be arriving here too, so don't be late." With that the connection ended.

Chi-Chi looked at Kakarrot wearily, "What does the King want with me?"

He shook his head, "I honestly don't know." He picked her up and then flew straight to the castle.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Kakarrot and Chi-Chi both entered the castle and walked down the corridors to the Throne Room.

"Kakarrot," said a gruff voice. The two stopped walking and the Prince walked up to them.

"Do you know what they want Vegeta?"

"Of course idiot! Don't you remember what they required us to do? Isn't that why you have that girl?"

Kakarrot's face fell. '_Oh shit.'_ Chi-Chi turned towards them both.

"What does he mean Kakarrot?"

The Prince let out a hearty laugh. "You mean this fool didn't tell you? Me and him were required to find mates within fourteen days, I guess he didn't inform you, now come on we need to get there before my Father goes on a rampage."

Chi-Chi couldn't stutter a word as they headed to the Throne Room.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Once they entered the room, the King greeted them in the happiest mood Kakarrot or Vegeta have ever seen him in. "Ah, yes, welcome Prince and Commander. I'm sure you both know why you're both here," he said eyeing them both, "It seems to me that one of you were smarter than the other," he stated as he glared at his son.

"Well my Kin-"

"No, no, no Kakarrot, it's okay, I'm glad that you've chosen a mate, unlike my arrogant son," he said he looked towards Chi-Chi, "Now girl, tell me your name."

Chi-Chi looked at the King and swiftly looked towards Kakarrot he nodded, and she silently let out a shaky breath. "My name is Chi-Chi your majesty."

"Ah, well Chi-Chi, I'm sure Kakarrot chose you for a reason, now you two are dismissed, we'll all be meeting for dinner tonight to see if I approve of you, as for now, I must deal with my son and his future plans."

Chi-Chi couldn't move an inch, so Kakarrot took her hand and lead her to his house. Once they entered inside she let some words slip out of her mouth. "What the hell is going on?"

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**Well, I hope you liked it ^ u ^!** **Please review! **


	4. I Can't, and I Won't

**Hey! I'm back ^ ^! I have been super sick! But I decided to not leave you guys hanging! I also have some good news at the end of the story, so get reading ;)!**

**Disclaimer: . . . . . Just no. . . . . Don't even ask. You know the answer :'(!**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

_"What the hell is going on?"_

He didn't reply. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes. She repeated what she said, but this time she wasn't asking for an answer, she was demanding one. "What the hell is going on! You better tell me right now!" Kakarrot let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. He looked down at her with a blank expression.

"When Vegeta and me got back from a purging mission, the King requested us to go to the Throne Room immediately." He closed his eyes and continued. "Once we arrived, all the soldiers were sent out of the room, so it was just the royal family and me. The King decided that Vegeta and I needed to settle down and produce heirs. Vegeta and I were refusing to do so, but the King would have none of it. He said that Vegeta and me must find a woman to mate within fourteen days time, and if we didn't, we would have one selected for us."

There was a long moment of silence. Kakarrot opened his eyes to see that Chi-Chi had a tear roll down her cheek. She shook her head and laughed with sadness in her voice.

"So, you bought me to use me for this? You thought it would be a great idea to buy me and not tell me anything?"

"Chi-Chi, I didn't buy you for this."

"Well then what the hell _did_ you buy me for?"

"I bought you so you could clean and cook for me, that's all."

She let out a dry laugh, "Bullshit," she whispered.

"I'm not lying to yo-"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT!" she screeched. ''YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BELIEVE THAT I WOULD'VE AGREED TO THIS WOULD YOU?" He was about to reply, but she beat him to it. "Oh my god." She gave him a smile that he was not familiar with seeing on her face. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I WANTED THIS? I WANTED TO FIND _LOVE_ KAKARROT, NOT FORCED INTO IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PUT YOURSELF FIRST AND NOT EVEN CONSIDER OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS! YOU'RE A SELFISH BASTARD!"

Kakarrot looked at her with rage flickering in his eyes. He had tried to keep calm in this situation and to let her yell at him with whatever she needed to say, but she had just crossed the line. How _dare _she! She was just a low-level that he has devoted his time with! He also not only shared his time with her, but he also shared _his_ home with her, _his _food with her, _his _clothes with her, hell, he even shared _his fucking _**bed**_ with her. _And yet, here she is, telling _him, THE _First Commander, that _he _is a selfish bastard? He gave her a wry smile. Being called a selfish bastard was _not _going to fly by him.

"What? Nothing to say? Tch. Figures, you probably don't even have a heart!"

His jaw clenched. That was it. He had enough of her bullshit.

She turned around to walk away but he grabbed her arm before she could move anywhere. He looked at her with absolute rage, and she stared right back at him with a similar expression.

"_I'm_ selfish?" She nodded in reply. "Then tell me how _I'm _selfish if I have given you a home? How am I selfish for giving you _my _personal time with you? I told you that I was not lying about my purposes for buying you. Yet, you didn't listen! I forgot that I was required to find a mate within fourteen days-"

"Ha! Forgot? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"WELL MAYBE I FORGOT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE FORCED TO MATE SOMEONE I DIDN'T KNOW! OR MAYBE I JUST DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT! MAYBE I'M NOT SOME HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH YOU THINK I AM! I **WANT **TO FIND SOMEONE THAT'LL MAKE ME HAPPY, BUT I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE IN IT! BUT HERE YOU ARE, TELLING ME THAT I'M SELFISH WHEN _I'VE _GIVEN YOU WHAT _EVERY _WOMAN WANTS ON THIS PLANET! THEY WOULD _KILL _TO EVEN BE _NEAR ME, _LET ALONE _SLEEP _IN _MY _BED! I'VE GIVEN YOU A BETTER CHANCE AT LIFE THAN ANY OF THOSE OTHER MEN OUT IN THE AUCTION COULD'VE GIVEN YOU!''

Kakarrot started to walk forward, forcing her to take steps back until she was against the wall. He pinned both of her hands above her head, and with his right knee spread her legs opened. He had taken a few deep breaths to calm himself down, but he also smelled the fear radiating off of her, he then leaned over directly above her right ear and whispered. "How does it feel, to know that you're such a small, fragile being in the universe, and to be with someone like me? How does it feel to know that I have power, and could do _anything, anywhere, anytime? _I could force you to do anything I wanted, but I don't." He nibbled on her earlobe. "In fact, I could just take you right now." He transferred her left hand to be held by his right hand, while his left hand immediately went down to her chest and gently squeezed her left breast. She bit back a moan. He started to make butterfly kisses up her neck, and his tail unwrapped behind him and started to trail up and down her thigh. He smirked when he could smell her fear turn into desire and lust. "Someone's getting excited," he whispered. He then unpinned her arms and let her back on the ground.

"Go get ready for dinner, there are clothes for you to dress into in the bathroom. I'll be back to come get you, but remember, I can do _anything _I want to, but I won't force anyone to do anything unless it's necessary. But in this case, you _have _to be my mate. We _both_ don't have a choice." With that said, Kakarrot walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfound Chi-Chi staring at him.

**xxxXxxxXxxxxXxxx**

She turned on the bathroom sink, and shut the plug so no water could escape. She watched as the porcelain bowl filled up with cold water. Once the sink was filled to her satisfaction, she cupped her hands, dunked them into the water, and brought them up to release the chilled water across her face. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her heavy breathing. She leaned on the bathroom counter and she bowed her head down, tears were mixed with the water that was dribbling down her face. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes to see her reflection in the mirror, she felt _disgusted _with the way her reflection stared back at her.

"How did I get myself into this? I don't deserve to be forced into mating him!" She shook her head and stared back at her reflection, "Great, now I'm talking to myself," she mumbled. Chi-Chi turned her back to face the mirror and grabbed a towel, she quickly dried her face of the remaining water and tears. She let the towel drop from her hand, and she went over to the tub and turned it on to fill it up with steaming water. As soon as she turned off the water, she discarded her clothes and got into the tub.

She let out a sigh of relief, she felt so relaxed with the warm water over her body. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed out some of its contents into her small palm, she rubbed it into her hands before lathering it into her hair. She took in a breath, and then dunked her head back into the water. She ran her fingers through her hair to make sure she got all the suds out, and then came back up to the surface. She looked around for the conditioner, but apparently there was none. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, of course there wouldn't be any! So, to finish up her bath she cleaned her body with and and rinsed it off. Once she was finished, she pulled the drain in the tub to release the water that was contained inside it. She grabbed a towel and started to dry off her body and hair.

She went back to the mirror and looked at her reflection again. She gave a half-smile, she certainly felt cleaner. She glanced over at the corner of the counter and saw some armor folded neatly. Chi-Chi reached over, grabbed it, and unfolded it. She gasped lightly, this was the fanciest armor she has seen. It had a black spandex suit with a white and gold trimmed chest plate to go over it. There was also white boots to go with the armor. She decided to get dressed and soon slipped the armor on her. She looked into the mirror and a full-blown smile appeared onto her face. _'I look like a true warrior….'_

She walked out of the bathroom and looked around for something to do. She was exhausted after all that had happened with Kakarrot, so she climbed into bed to take a nap.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Kakarrot laid down in a field and sighed heavily, his eyes closed to keep the sun from blinding him. She's so stupid to think that he wanted this! I mean, he didn't have a choice in this matter either right? The King told him to find a mate and he, well….. He sort of did, right? No, he just bought her as a slave, just like Vegeta suggested. He didn't intend for her to become his mate! But since the someone told the King that he had a woman in his arm. . . . It just all went downhill from there. He wasn't sure if he exactly wanted to mate her though. She certainly was exotic, and she had a temper that matched his! She was also one hell of a cook! But, the way she talked to him earlier infuriated him! He didn't know if he could put up with that for the rest of eternity! Yeah, eternity meant _forever,_ was he willing to be with her forever? He didn't know.

Although he wasn't sure about mating her, he certainly _wanted _her. He had this absurd feeling in the pit of his stomach overtime he was with her- and he wanted it to stop. He just wanted _her _to make it stop, but he was afraid that if he did, he would only want _more._ Yes, he admitted it, he was afraid of a woman who posed no threat to him physically, but it wouldn't mean she wouldn't pose a threat mentally. She definitely was smarter than most woman he has encountered, and she didn't throw herself at him. . . . which oddly attracted him. She didn't want to be near him because he was the First Commander, she didn't want to try and sweet talk him to make it to his bed. No. She treated him like an average soldier, he liked that about her. He also likes the fact that she's a puzzle- and he was ready to put the pieces together.

He didn't try to treat her badly; it was just his nature after everything that has happened in his past. He too, was sent to Frieza with Vegeta. It was a _horrible, horrible _experience for any child. He wasn't ever this cold, he used to be a young, cheery, carefree child. But one day, Frieza destroyed that all.

_Flashback:_

_"So little mokey," Frieza's tail hit against his hovercraft chair, "I hear that you failed to complete your mission, correct?" Kakarrot swallowed before replying._

_"Yes Lord Frieza, that is correct." _

_"And might I ask why?" _

_Kakarrot bowed his head and looked towards the ground. "I don't have the heart to kill innocents, Sire." Some guards snickered in the background._

_"How sweet," Frieza's sticky sweet voice drawled, "A monkey couldn't kill innocents! No wonder why King Vegeta sent you along with the Monkey Prince, how are you a pure-hearted boy supposed to take the place of your father The First Commander?" _

_He didn't reply._

_''Nothing to say, hm? Ah yes, well, I recall your father and mother came to the ship to report some news for the King." Frieza said more to himself than anyone. "Well, I'll just have to harden you up a little now won't I? Zarbon! Go and collect Commander Bardock's mate!"_

_"Yes your majesty." Zarbon walked out of the room._

_"W-w-what are you going to do?" Kakarrot stuttered._

_"I'm going to show you what happens when little monkeys don't obey me." Frieza replied with a evil smile. Just then, Kakarrot's mother came into the Throne Room along with Zarbon._

_"Frieza," she bowed " why have I been summoned my Lord?"_

_"Your son seems to like to disobey mission orders. He says he doesn't have the heart to kill. So, I needed to show him what happens when a soldier disobeys me. Bring her here Zarbon!" _

_Zarbon walked up to Frieza at his throne and gave him the Sayain female._

_"Now, now, Kakarrot, pay attention closely as I kill your mother."_

_Kakarrot gasped, "NO! NO! DON'T KILL HER! KILL ME INSTEAD!''_

_Frieza shook his head and smiled cruelly, "Now, what kind of lesson would that be?" He looked towards the female, "Any last words before I blast you?"_

_"Kakarrot, be strong, don't let this hurt you- Please my son don't-" Before she finished, her neck was snapped by Frieza's tail._

_Kakarrot ran to his mother's body and hugged it close to his body, "NOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! MOM! COME BACK! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Kakarrot sobbed out._

_"Tsk. So that's where he gets his foolish attitude from! Take him away!" Two guards seized him, and dragged him away from his mother's dead body while he screamed._

_Present:_

Kakarrot sat up and wiped the escaped tears that flowed from his eyes. It was to be said that his father was also killed, but of course he still had hope that he hadn't been. His father was a strong man; he was sure he was still alive somewhere. But this is why he is the way he is. He can't help it, he can't love anymore because he'll get hurt in the end. This is why he is so afraid of taking _her_, because he just might want more in the end. He couldn't afford to let that happen. And he wouldn't allow it to happen.

Suddenly his scouter beeped, alerting him that someone was contacting him.

"Hello?" Kakarrot grunted out when he pressed the answer button on his scouter.

"Kakarrot, the dinner is in one hour." Kakarrot rolled his eyes, he knew this voice from anywhere.

"I know that your _highness,_ I'll be back at the castle soon." With that said, he ended the connection and got up off the ground.

"Well," he muttered, "might as well get ready." He then turned and flew off to the castle.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

The guard shoved the woman into the room. "You have one hour before the dinner starts, you'd best be ready by then to be presented to the Prince." He remarked.

"The Prince? I thought I was to be mated with the First Commander?"

The guard shook his head and chuckled, "Things change sweetheart, the First Commander already found a lady. And might I add that she is a beauty, quite like you. But, since he found a woman, the King assigned you to the Prince. I'm sure you two will get along just fine." The guard stated and shut the door before she could answer. She huffed and stomped into the bathroom.

_'Hmph! How rude!'_

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Kakarrot came into the house, and quietly entered his bedroom he could sense that Chi-Chi's ki was low, so he assumed that she was sleeping. He quickly headed towards his closet and got out his finest armor. He needed to get ready quickly because he had fifteen minutes before he was supposed to have his ass in that dining room. He started to undress, leaving him in all his glory. He pulled his spandex on and then grabbed his white with gold trim chest plate on him. On the left corner of his chest plate, there were pins and medallions that adorned the area, along with this, was a white cape, it too, represented that he was the First Commander. He turned around and walked quietly to his bed.

He reached over and shook her gently, "Chi-Chi wake up," he whispered.

"I don't wanna get up!" She mumbled and pulled a pillow over her head. He chuckled lightly before speaking once more.

"Do I really have to get the bath ready again?" He smirked when she shot up in a sitting position.

"Pfft! Bath my ass! That wasn't even a bath!" She glared at him, "What are you doing here anyways? Are you wanting to take the last bit of my dignity that I have left?"

Kakarrot shook his head, "No, the dinner starts in less than fifteen minutes, so unless you want to have a death sentence you'll come with me." She huffed and threw the covers off of her, and quickly slipped on the boots that she received earlier. She combed her fingers through her hair to get rid of the tangles and to make it look more presentable.

Kakarrot watched her with amusement, he was surprised she didn't demand for more time to get her hair done, but then again, she wasn't your average woman. He was also in a trance, looking up and down her body, that armor looked like it was made for _her _and _only her._ He snapped out of his trance when she spoke.

"Well, I hope I look good enough to be in front of the King," she remarked, "because if he doesn't approve, then it sucks for him doesn't it?"

He shrugged, and exited out into the corridors to the dining room, with her right by his side.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

As they entered the dining room, the King, Queen, and Prince were already seated. The King was at the head of the table with the Queen to the left, and his Son to the right. There was one empty seat to the left of the Prince, and two empty seats to the right of the Queen. Kakarrot went to the seat next to the Prince, so Chi-Chi figured that she was supposed to sit across from him, leaving the empty seat next to the Queen for the future Princess that was going to be announced tonight.

The King acknowledged Kakarrot and Chi-Chi with a small nod. "I thank all of you for coming at the correct time, we will start our dinner soon," he nodded to the servant as a single for him to leave for the kitchen, "However, we have to announce the chosen mate for my son." With that said, two guards brought in a woman with blue hair and blue eyes who was dressed in Royal Blue spandex and a white with gold trimmed chest plate above the spandex. Chi-Chi's jaw dropped and she let out a gasp.

'_Bulma is supposed to be the Prince's mate?! Shit!'_

"Chi-Chi?" Bulma said a little over a whisper. Chi-Chi gave a small nod and looked away. She didn't need to alert anyone that she knew Bulma. Kakarrot's eyes narrowed slightly, he saw the reaction between the two, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

"My son, this is to be your mate, her name is Bulma," the King stated calmly, "She is not great in strength, but she is great in the mind and science field. She is a good resource for the empire, and might be one of the keys to destroying Frieza."

Vegeta sneered, "Her coloring isn't of a Saiyan, are you sure she is not a mutt?"

"Positive, my son. Please be seated Bulma."

Bulma sat in her seat, her nostrils flared, '_How dare the Prince call me a mutt! He will not get away with that!'_

The servant who left for the kitchen came back with other servants and had trays of food to set upon the table. Once the servants completed putting all the food on the table, they filled glasses with wine and left them all to eat. They all ate in an uncomfortable silence, once finished with her food, the Queen excused herself to hers and the Kings sleeping quarters. The King nodded in approval allowing her to leave.

"Now then, it will be known soon that you two are going to be taking mates." The King stated while looking at Kakarrot and Vegeta. "We will hold a ceremony for you within a week after the announcement. Understood?" Vegeta and Kakarrot nodded. "Good, now then I will go to bed, you're all dismi-" The King was interrupted by a call on his scouter, the King sighed heavily. "Never mind then, Vegeta, Kakarrot, come with me, we have business to attend too. You two woman will go to Kakarrot's quarters and will stay there until we are finished." With that said the three men walked out of the dining room.

Bulma sighed happily and got up from her chair along with Chi-Chi, "Chi-Chi! I'm so happy you're okay!" She leaned over and hugged her. ''Are you alright?" Chi-Chi nodded, she didn't want to talk to Bulma in public, so she grabbed her hand and quickly headed for Kakarrot's home. "Woah! Slow down Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi stopped in front of the First Commanders door, and opened it quickly.

"Hurry up! Inside Bulma!" Once Bulma got inside Chi-Chi closed the door and slid down to the ground and held her knees to her body. "I don't want to mate him," Chi-Chi whispered, "I'm being forced to mate someone I don't know."

Bulma smiled sadly at her. "It's not right I know," she crouched down and sat next to Chi-Chi, "but we _both _don't have a choice." Chi-Chi chuckled sadly, choking back a sob.

"Funny you say that, because he said the same thing. He bought me as his slave, but I didn't know I had to do this."

Bulma rubbed her back soothingly, "I'm sorry Chi-Chi, I wish I could do something. . . . The King bought me in a black-market auction, and I was told that I was going to mate the First Commander or the Prince, depending if they found a mate or not, all I wished I could do was runaway."

"Runaway. . . . ." Chi-Chi whispered, as she stared at the doors to the balcony. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head. "That's it Bulma! We can runaway!" Chi-Chi got up and ran towards the balcony doors. She quickly opened them and went outside. She estimated the hight from Kakarrot's balcony to the ground it would only be about two stories, she could manage that. Bulma came out next to her and watched her.

"Chi-Chi no! We can't! They'll hunt us down!"

"Well they have no right to force us to mate them! So are you coming or not?" Bulma shook her head.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi! But I can't, I just can't!"

"This is my chance Bulma, I have to take it! Enjoy your life." She looked at her friend with sympathy. Chi-Chi jumped off the balcony and landed on the grass with a soft thud. She then ran out into the trees.

"CHI-CHI NO!" Bulma screamed.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Kakarrot was walking back to his quarters to pick up the princess and take her to Vegeta's home. Did he say he was walking? Correction, he was running because he heard Bulma scream. He charged into his room and saw the curtains to the balcony door slightly moving from the nights breeze. He headed directly outside onto the balcony to see Bulma crying.

"What's going on woman?"

"Chi-Chi, she jumped off the balcony and ran into the trees!" She choked out.

His jaw slacked._ 'Shit!'_ "Go find a guard to take you to the Prince's room. Inform him and the King that I'm going after her." With that said he jumped off his balcony and charged at full speed into the forest.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! YES, PLEASE READ:**

**I have been thinking about adopting a Goku/Chi-Chi highschool fic! So please comment in your review wether you would like me to publish another story! **

**I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A BETA-READER :)! So if any volunteers are out there or anything you know who to PM ;)! Thanks!**

**Well shit. 4,000 words a new record! Hehe! Anyways, I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner! Please forgive me! I also apologize for any errors I have made, I looked back on my other chapters and they're a horrible mess (That's what you get for writing in the dead of night)! Also sorry for OOC's but hey, this is my story ;) Please review.**


	5. You Will Be Mine

**Hey! I hope all of you enjoyed the last chapter ^ ^! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! WOOOHOOO~ OVER FIFTY~**

**Anyways! I did post the first chapter of "Just Like the Rest," the story I adopted from Darkness Angle-Ai, so check it out! I also understand that the first few chapters will be very similar to the original but I guarantee that the story will get super awesome in the later chapters! Anyways! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything with DBZ! I'm just a fan, writing a romance story 3!**

**Thanks _BlueHairedSayian _for beta-ing my chapter this one time :.)!**_ **  
**_

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Bulma ran through the halls in the castle, trying to find _somebody_, to tell about the problem that's taking place. When she and Chi-Chi were alone together, she could tell that Chi-Chi had changed, she _never _acted that way _ever_! Had she changed because of this forced marriage? Had she changed because of the First Commander? If he did _anything _to hurt a hair on Chi-Chi's head, she swore to Kami, that she would give him a worse punishment than death. Chi-Chi had always been her "little sister," since she could remember. They went through everything in their lives together- well, excluding the first eight years, but that didn't matter! They have stuck together ever since, ever since- well never mind about that; Bulma didn't really want to remember it anyways.

While she was lost in deep thought, she hit somebody and fell to the ground with an 'Oof!' She growled out in frustration, and stood up with her hands rubbing the place she just hurt herself. "Hey! Watch it buddy! Or else you'll be dealing with me!" She looked at who she ran into and gasped.

"You should watch your mouth around me woman, I'm your Prince and also your superior. Besides, Kakarrot is supposed to be currently with you- can you tell me why he isn't? Or, is your intellect not as good as you claim it to be?"

Her eyes narrowed and she scrunched her nose up at him, "Hmph. Well guess what, "_Prince-Dick",_ my intellect is just fine! As for the answer why I'm alone, and why the First Commander isn't here, is because I was looking for you, to tell you that Chi-Chi jumped off his balcony, and he went straight after her. He ordered me to find you and tell you, so, that is _exactly _what I did."

His eye twitched. '_Great Kakarrot! You're just proving that you care about someone else that Frieza can destroy with a flick of his wrist!'_ He sighed with frustration, and glared at her, he wasn't going to easily forget what she called him. "Well, me being "Prince-Dick" must mean you're soon to be my "Princess-Bitch", now doesn't it?" He smirked as he saw her clench her fists, "And as for Kakarrot, and that harpy woman, we will inform my father immediately about it." He spun around on his heel and started to walk away; he turned when he saw that she wasn't following. "Well woman? What are you waiting for?" She blinked and quickly started to follow him.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

She was running as fast as she could. No, that was an understatement; she was _hauling_ ass, as fast as she could away from the castle. She didn't want to be caught and taken back, she didn't want to be forced to mate Kakarrot, and nobody was going to make her, not if she could help it. She felt like she was running through a maze with no exit out of it except for one, and she certainly wasn't going to take that one. What happened to the life that she had before this? She was perfectly happy with just her and Bulma, but then of course, soldiers just had to go to the "ghost town" they called their home, and take them away, and separate them. She was absolutely shocked to see that Bulma was required to be the Prince's mate, and yes, she felt bad that she left her. But, did she really have a choice? No, she had to get away, whatever the cost was, she didn't care.

As she ran, she was dodging everything in her path, she wasn't going to let this obstacle course take her down. She felt her heart pounding inside against her chest and her adrenaline pumping with every stride she took. Her breathing was heavy, and she was getting tired. Chi-Chi heard the sound of rushing water nearby and decided she needed to keep hydrated, or else she wouldn't last for much longer. She ran towards the sound, in hopes of finding something to drink.

No sooner had five minutes past, that she was bending over a small stream, cupping her hands to capture water, and bringing the delicious, crisp taste of water up to her lips. She moaned with happiness, she was guessing that she ran for at least an hour straight, and completely dehydrated. As she dipped her cupped hands once more into the water to get another drink, she heard a faint sound of feet pounding upon the ground. Her head snapped back toward the trees; trying to pinpoint the location where the sound was coming from. She heard the sound gradually becoming louder, she also knew the longer she stayed there, the risk of being caught increased.

She sniffed the air to see if she can try to tell _what _was after her. She gasped in shock._No! No! No! _ She screamed inwardly at herself. She needed to leave- and fast, but she couldn't bring herself to get up, she was to scared. She listened as the pounding of feet on the ground getting louder and louder, until it finally ceased. She heard someone emerge from the trees, and she could feel a pair of eyes drilling holes into the back of her head. Chi-Chi let out a shaky breath and stood up, she slowly turned to face the man behind her.

"Why?" He asked simply.

She looked at him with a look of confusion and anger. "Why? Because I didn't want to stay, and I didn't want to mate you."

"Why?" He asked yet again.

"I just told you why, Kakarrot! This "mating" thing that's supposed to happen between us, isn't going to happen! I don't want it to happen! So, if you let me go, then we won't ever have to see, or hear from each other ever again. We won't have to be forced to mate with each other."

He shook his head. "That's not what I was asking, but yes, if I let you go, then _you _won't have to be forced to mate anybody; but _I _ will."

"Well then, what the hell do you want to know Kakarrot! I've already told you why I'm running away from you! What else could you possibly want to know?"

Kakarrot looked at her, "Why do you hate me?" He whispered, taking a step towards her.

Chi-Chi's jaw slacked. She wasn't expecting that question. Why would he ask that? Did she really treat him badly enough to make him think she hated him? No, she hadn't. She just didn't want to be forced into mating a man that she didn't know. But, it didn't stop her from questioning herself about his question. Did she really hate him? She never truly _hated _anyone, it wasn't her nature to do so. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. No, it wasn't possible, she couldn't hate him, but she had to make him _think _she did.

"You're selfish." She said, taking a step towards him. "You don't care about my feelings, and I don't care if we're Sayains, we still have emotions and feelings." She took another step towards him. "You're heartless." Another step. "And, you also think you know everything, when in all reality, you don't." She stopped walking towards him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I answered your question, now you have to answer mine." She bit down on her lower lip gently and closed her eyes in concentration, wondering how to put the question into words. She slowly opened her obsidian orbs and looked at him. "Why did you come after me?"

Kakarrot chuckled. "Well isn't it obvious?" Chi-Chi shook her head no, and he took a step towards her. "I like your feisty attitude." He took another step towards her. "I like how you treat me like any other Sayain soldier, and don't want me for my body." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Who said I wanted you?"

He smirked at her, "You didn't, but your body did." He watched as her cheeks started to gain a pinkish tint. He then sidestepped her, and started circling her and staring at her from every angle, like a hunter who's about to catch his prey. "You're different from all the women I have encountered in my life, you don't try to seduce me and get me to bed you. No, instead you wish to not be in a bed with me." He chuckled as the memories washed over him. "I also must say, that you're undeniably attractive, both appearance and personality." He stopped circling her and stood in front of her, he lowered his face down to hers, and gently put his forehead against hers, and looked into her eyes. "I _want _you." He whispered.

He closed the space between them and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened in shock and she didn't respond to the kiss, but he was persistent and kept his lips on hers. She quickly gave in, closed her eyes, and started moving her lips against his. Kakarrot's tail unwrapped around his waist and swayed behind him excitedly, he rested his hands on the small of her back and pulled her against his body. Her hands were placed against his chest, but soon traveled up to the nape of his neck. He started to nibble gently on her lower lip, wanting access into her mouth. She gladly opened it, and their tongues were soon in a passionate dance for dominance. Kakarrot wanted more, so he laid them both down onto the cold ground. Kakarrot rubbed his body against Chi-Chi's, wanting to feel more of her. She moaned and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Within minutes, the two Sayains ran out of air and broke apart.

Kakarrot looked down at the beauty that was beneath him and gave her a genuine smile. He was about to go in for another kiss, but a finger pressed up to his lips and stopped him. Chi-Chi looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I can't," she shook her head and pushed him off of her, "I'm sorry Kakarrot, but I just can't." She stood up and so did he. He glared at her and she slowly started walking backwards away from him. He knew it. He shouldn't have kissed her. He knew that he would be hurt in the end. He took a step towards her, and her eyes widened in fear. She quickly turned around, jumped over the stream, and sprinted into the forest as fast as she could.

He shook his head, and started to turn around to leave back towards the castle. He licked his lips and he was still able to taste her. He clenched his fists and whipped around and started running in the same direction she was. No, he couldn't let her get away. She seemed to bring the little boy he once was back, little by little. She was going to be his, and he was going to make it happen, one way or another.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxx**

The King and Queen were now wide awake and were sitting upon their thrones in the Throne Room. A guard, who was sent by their son, had come to their bedroom chambers, and alerted them that their son needed to speak to them right away.

The King rolled his eyes in annoyance, "What could the brat possibly want now?"

The Queen chuckled, it was typical that her husband would be acting this way. "Maybe he isn't satisfied with his chosen mate?"

"He has no reason to complain. What's done is done. He was too stubborn find a mate, so I did it myself. Bulma is a genius, it will be good to have her on our side."

"The boy is our son." The Queen noted thoughtfully. "Although he gets your looks and personality." Valera smirked as the King glared at her in annoyance. She knew, that he knew, what she just said wasn't a statement, it was a fact.

The Throne Room doors burst opened, and revealed a livid Prince along with a choked up Bulma. The guards stood tensely as they watched their Prince enter. If he wasn't happy, then anyone and everyone, in the same room as him aren't happy.

"Everyone out. I wish to be alone with my parents and the girl." The guards stared at him dumbfounded, but left the room without question. Once the Throne Room doors shut, the King grunted.

"Quite an entrance you made there brat. Anyways, what's _so dreadfully _important at this hour? If you had a fight with your woman, then fix it yourself, your mother and I aren't your consultant."

The Prince gave out a huff of annoyance. "Well, then I guess that you won't want to hear how Kakarrot's woman ran away, and he's going after her." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he saw his father's eyes widen slightly. "Anyways, since you don't want to hear the rest of the story, the woman and I will be on our merry way to have some rest for tomorrow, for when Frieza comes.'' Vegeta turned on his heel and headed towards the Throne Room doors, he was about to open them and leave, until his father spoke.

"What do you mean, "ran away"?"

"I mean by exactly what it means. When the two women got back to the room, Kakarrot's woman jumped off his balcony and ran out into the forest. Kakarrot followed shortly after she left. I haven't seen them since."

"Fuck!" The King muttered. "Frieza's coming tomorrow late in the morning. We can't afford him to know that Kakarrot has ran after a woman! That will make him seem he cares!"

"No shit."

The King sighed in and glared at Vegeta in annoyance. "I don't want to send any guards after him, it will cause to much commotion, and we don't need anything else happening before Frieza arrives."

"But my King! What if Kakarrot doesn't find Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked.

"If the First Commander can't manage to find this one woman, then he'll have to have another one chosen for him. I cannot afford anymore nonsense and that is final! You two are both dismissed." The King waved his hand motioning for them to leave. Vegeta opened the doors and walked out of the room, with Bulma following close by.

"The First Commander is too much like his Father." The King mumbled as he massaged his temple.

The Queen gave another smirk. "This scenario seems much like Bardock's and his mate Marana's, hm?"

"Too much like it if you ask me!" He chuckled at the memory. "Our son and Bulma act a lot like us when we were younger too." The Queen nodded in agreement. "Anyways, enough of this, let us go back to our chambers and get more rest for tomorrow."

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

If she thought she was hauling ass earlier, you should've seen her now. She was doing everything in her power to get away from _him. _She wanted to find love, yes- but it didn't mean that she wasn't afraid of it. In fact she has been afraid of it for quite sometime. What if the person you fall for isn't interested? What if they just want to use you? Why do they want to be with you? Was she good enough? It was these questions that swam around in her mind, and made her worry. What if Kakarrot hurt her? She didn't want that, and she wasn't going to let it happen.

She dodged each tree branch that was overhead, trying to block her path. She jumped over every tree root and hole that was implanted into the ground. The wind whipped at her face, causing her eyes to tear up and blurring her vision, she sniffed the air and could smell a heavy rainstorm approaching. She could hear Kakarrot close behind her, and she wasn't planning to get caught by him. She took a sharp left and ran even faster, ahead, she saw a opening through the trees and ran through it. She kept on running, but she started to panic.

_Shit! I can't be running in the fields! I have no where to hide!_ Rain started to pour from the cloudy night sky and made the ground slick. _Aw, fuck the weather! _ She thought before she jumped onto her side and slid down a hill. She caught site of Kakarrot doing the same thing before she got up and started running again. Lightening clapped through the sky, illuminating and making it easier to see where she was going. By the second flash of lightening, Chi-Chi made out an object not to far ahead from her.

_Is that a space pod? _As she drew closer her eyes widened in realization, and she started to get excited._ Holy shit it is! If I can get there soon enough before Kakarrot, all I have to do is turn it on, and go wherever the destination is located! _ The sight motivated her and she pushed ki through her body, making her go even faster. She got to the ship and quickly looked behind her, she could see the outline of Kakarrot's figure getting closer. She touched the space pod, she could tell it was old, by the looks of it, but she prayed that it was still functional.

She circled the pod, trying to figure out how to open the door. She saw a button and quickly pressed it, causing the door to open and allowing her entrance. _Yes! Now to see if it works! _ She clambered in the ship and started pressing the activation buttons. The screens and buttons in the pod started to light up, and she sighed with relief. She looked at how much fuel was left in the tank, and it was full. Now, all she had to hope was that it took off. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, entering the activation for take off. The door started to close slowly, and was going to seal her in, taking her to wherever the coordinates were set for. But, a hand caught the door just as it was about to shut, and the pod reacted, retracting the door back open.

Her heart lurched with fear, as she saw the face of Kakarrot. He reached into the pod and grabbed her roughly pulling her out of it. She thrashed around in his arms and started screaming. "KAKARROT LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE!'' She put her hands against his chest trying to push away, but he was too strong. As she kept struggling in his arms, he tightened his grip, but dragged them both to the muddy ground once she slapped his face. They both rolled over one another, trying to be the dominate one in the fight. Eventually, Kakarrot was on top of Chi-Chi and had her arms pinned above her head.

"I'm not letting you get away."

"Let me go!" She yet again exclaimed and struggled to break free underneath him.

"No! I can't!" He put some more of his body weight on her, to prevent her from escaping.

"Then come with me!"

"Are you stupid? We can't leave!"

She looked over to her right and took a quick glance of her surroundings, _Yes! _ She thought as she caught a quick glance of a rock. Her gaze quickly adverted back towards him. She didn't know how she was going to get to the rock, but she needed to convince him somehow to let her go, and she was willing to do anything, even seducing him.

"Yes we can! Just the both of us! And we'll never have to worry about Frieza or anyone ever again!"

He flinched at the name and glared at her. "I'm not stupid! You just want me to let you go so you can get away!" He seethed. "Besides, I'd just come and find you, one way or another!" The rain was pouring even harder than before, and it was pounding against their bodies. Her long midnight black hair was completely soaked and parts of it were sticking to her wet face. She started to take in deep breaths, there was only one option left now-and that was to seduce him.

He felt her moving her body against his, but not in a struggling way, but in more like a sexual way. He moaned, he knew that she was trying to seduce him, but it just felt so _right._ He immediately went down and kissed her fiercely, excited that she responded right away this time. His tail, yet again, unwrapped itself from his waist and started to make a lazy form of circles on the side of her hip. He then started to lick the fullness of her bottom lip, eager to gain access inside her mouth. She complied, and their tongues were soon in another twisted dance. His heart rate quickened, this just wasn't enough, he wanted more. He removed his mouth away from hers and started to trail butterfly kisses along the left side of her neck, and she bent her neck to give him better access.

She opened her eyes and looked at the rock. It was a good size, and it was right _there _within her reach. All she had to do now was to convince him the let go of her pinned arms.

"Kakarrot," she whispered. He grunted in response, he was now nipping at her skin. "Please let go of my hands, we could have more fun that way."

He debated with himself. If he let her arms go, then he can do more things with his hands. But, what if she did something bad? He groaned inwardly. _Whatever, the first reason seems legit._ He quickly let go of her arms and his hands went immediately down to her breasts.

Chi-Chi bit back a moan, she had to do this quick before something she doesn't want to happen, happens. Her right hand traveled up to his hair, while her left hand stretched out towards the rock._ Almost there! Just a little closer!_ She arched her body upwards toward his, and quickly plopped back down onto the wet ground about an inch more to the right. She again reached towards the rock, and gasped once her fingers clasped around it. She brought her arm up and held the rock above his head.

"I'm sorry Kakarrot." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. His head snapped up towards her to look at her. She brought her arm that was holding the rock, down as hard as she could, right where his head and neck met. His eyes widened, before they close shut, his body fell on top of hers. He was definitely unconscious. She let out a heavy sigh of relief, and then smiled.

"Yes!" She whispered excitedly to herself. "I did it! I'm free!" She grunted as she pushed his heavy body off of hers and stood up. She groaned in pain as she walked towards the space pod, her legs were _really _soar. She leaned against the ship and looked back behind her at the unconscious body of Kakarrot. She bit her bottom lip, this didn't seem right, she couldn't just leave him here.

_Besides, if I just leave him here, he'll go around the whole galaxy looking for me. _The corners of her mouth twitched upward, it really did make her feel special to know that he would do that. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Me, and my stupid heart." She mumbled. She estimated that he was no more than five feet away from the ship. She pushed herself off of her leaning position and walked back towards his body. She grabbed ahold of his torso, and started to drag him towards to the ship.

Soon after about ten minutes, she inhaled a few deep breaths. He was so heavy, and she didn't have any energy left, however she got him to the door of the pod. She pressed the button and the door descended. She again, grabbed his torso and placed his body onto the chair in a sitting position. Chi-Chi smiled, "Good work!" She mumbled. She got into the little pod and sat in his lap. Her small fingers flew over the keys of the keyboard, and she once again, activated the ship for take off.

She released a deep breath, and smiled once the door of the pod was shut.

_"Activation complete. Setting course in two minutes to Planet 'Earth', in the Northern Galaxy." _ A computerized female voice said.

"Earth huh? I've never heard of it." Chi-Chi noted. She looked at Kakarrot's body and noticed his scouter that was on his face. "Well, we won't be needing this." She said as she removed it from his ear and crushed it in her hands, releasing its remnants on the floor of the pod. She decided to now get more comfortable, and she swung her legs over the side of the chair, she moved around in his lap until she found a comfortable position. She laid her head against his chest and listened to his calming heartbeat.

_"We are now taking off to Planet 'Earth', sleeping stasis will be activated now."_

"See you soon, Kakarrot." Chi-Chi mumbled, as the stasis took over her.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**Hahahahahahahahahaha! I BET NONE OF YOU SAW THAT COMING! Woo-hoo~ I feel like a TOTAL winner! YAY! Anywhoodles~**

**Well that's it for this chapter :)! I hope you enjoyed it! Also, like I said in the beginning, I adopted "Just Like the Rest"! I'm going to update it soon, and present you guys the second chapter! Anyways, thanks again! Please review!**


	6. A New Start

**Hey awesome readers! Here's chapter six! I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far! Thanks for all the reviews and support!**

**Disclaimer: *Dramatic sigh* Do I really have to explain that I don't own anything of Dbz, Db, or GT?**

**I HAVE A POLL OUT! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND HELP ME DECIDE :)!**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

_During the early hours of the morning on Planet Vegeta:_

Vegeta walked through the halls of the palace, heading to Kakarrot's chambers. He huffed in annoyance, he had tried to contact Kakarrot through his scouter, but of course, the idiot didn't pick up. He had a feeling that Kakarrot and his harpy woman wouldn't be there. Which would be very bad, considering that Frieza would be arriving within the hour. He chuckled, it would be quite amusing to see Frieza's reaction, to know that his second favorite "monkey" won't be here.

Vegeta's pace picked up as he neared Kakarrot's door. Once in front of it, Vegeta didn't bother to knock, he just kicked down the door and walked into the room with his arms folded across his chest. His eyes scanned the room for any signs of life, but there were none.

"Hmph. This will cause to be a problem now won't it?" He muttered, walked out of the room, and headed towards the Throne Room.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Frieza's tail thumped against the side of his hovercraft chair, as he looked out of a glass window, that showed the whole Southern Galaxy. He smirked, he had hundreds of planets under his rule, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Only an idiot would challenge him.

"Zarbon," Frieza said with his sticky sweet feminine voice, "how long is it until we arrive?"

Zarbon pressed the side of his scouter and then replied, "No more than fifteen minutes, my Lord."

Frieza chuckled and picked up his wine glass and brought it to his lips. "Very good, I'll be able to see my favorite monkeys soon."

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

The King drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his chair in annoyance. Frieza was supposed to arrive any minute, and his son wasn't here yet to tell him wether or not the First Commander was here. He sighed, it wouldn't be good if they aren't here. Nobody knows what destruction Frieza would cause, just for the fact that Kakarrot won't be able to go on a mission along with Vegeta. Did anyone know what this mission was about? No, the only person who knew was Frieza, which on any circumstance, is not good.

The doors of the Throne Room flew open, and Vegeta walked into the room. "Everyone out." He said loudly enough for the guards to hear. Everyone quickly exited the room, and the only two people left were the King and the Prince.

The King looked at his son before speaking, "Are they here?"

"No old man, they are still gone."

"Have you tried to contact Kakarrot through his scouter?"

The Prince simply rolled his eyes at his father, "Do you not think that I haven't already tried that? It appears that he has lost his scouter, or that it has been destroyed."

The King let out a heavy sigh, closed his eyes, and massaged his temple, "What are we going to tell Frieza?" He muttered.

"We shall simply tell him that Kakarrot wanted to go and take his mate away from Vegeta for awhile."

The King glared at his son, "And you think that will work? Frieza will demand to know where he is. He will also want to know why he left when we knew that he wanted you two brats to go on a mission!"

Vegeta shook his head and chuckled, "Ah, he did say he wanted us to go on a mission, but Kakarrot never heard that he did correct?" His father looked at him dumbfounded, "Kakarrot and his mate "left" before he got the news that he was supposed to go on a mission with me." Vegeta looked up at his father. "They "left" because Kakarrot wanted to complete his mating process elsewhere, and he didn't want any contact with anyone other than his mate while he was away, so he left his scouter, he said he will be arriving back within a few months."

The King looked at his son thoughtfully, "This could work."

Vegeta smirked, "It's simple, yet effective. And Frieza won't ever have to know the real reason why they aren't here."

"But the consequences of not knowing when they get back, they could be dangerous."

"I'll go out and search for them once Frieza leaves."

The King opened his mouth to reply, but someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

A female Saiyan servant entered the room and she bowed. "My King, Lord Frieza will be arriving in two minutes."

"You're dismissed."

The woman got up and left the room. "Well my son, lets go to the docking area and get this over with."

The two men left the Throne Room and walked at a steady pace to the docking area.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Dodoria knocked on the door Frieza's Throne Room.

"Come in."

Dodoria entered the room and bowed down in front of Frieza. "My Lord, we have arrived at the docking area."

"Very well. You and Zarbon shall come out with me."

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

The King and Prince waited as Frieza descended his ship. They bowed down to him once he was in front of them.

"Lord Frieza, and what honor do we owe?" The King stated calmly.

Frieza chuckled, "You monkeys are trying to get on my good side," Vegeta's tail bristled at the word "monkeys", "But, it's good to know that you pets are afraid of me," he smirked, "You may stand now."

The two Royals stood up, and the King was the first to speak. "Shall we discuss business during dinner?"

Frieza gave a cruel smile, "Yes we shall. I would now like to head to my guest quarters."

"Very well. Servant take Lor-"

"No need for the servant to take me, Vegeta. I'm sure your son will be willing to take me, won't he?"

The King bit the tip of his tongue before replying, "Of course. Vegeta, you know where to go."

"Zarbon, Dodoria, stay here and make sure everyone on the ship is cooperating."

Vegeta looked at the tyrant. "After you Lord Frieza." Frieza smirked while his hovercraft chair lurched forward heading towards the door that enters the palaces corridors. Vegeta was quickly following by the side of the chair

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Frieza and Vegeta walked in silence as they walked down a few corridors. Of course, Vegeta was glad that he didn't have to put up with any of Frieza's bullshit talk, but of course, ones happiness never lasts.

"So my monkey," Frieza purred, "might I ask where the First Commander is?"

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and looked to Frieza with a blank expression. "The First Commander is on an outing with his soon to be mate, if not soon to be she is his mate. He desired to complete the mating process elsewhere other than Vegeta-sei."

The corners of Frieza's mouth twitched down. "He went away when he knew he was required of a mission hm?"

"No Lord Frieza, he left a few hours before you contacted us saying you wanted us to do a mission for you."

Frieza gave a small nod but a frown was still placed upon his face. "Very well," they arrived in front of his guest chambers, and stopped, "I shall give him some time, but I _will _find him if he thinks he can run away." With that said, Frieza entered his room and shut the door behind him.

Vegeta bit the inside of his cheek, and then set off to his quarters.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Vegeta entered his room and slammed the door behind him. "Shit." He muttered. Bulma stood up from the table she was sitting at and looked up at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Don't start with me woman."

"I wasn't going to say anything my _Prince _but now I think I will! What the hell is going? Where are Kakarrot and Chi-Chi?" She yelled.

"I have no fucking clue woman! They're certainly not on this planet, that's for sure! But they're the least of our worries, Frieza's here and we have to make him think Kakarrot and his harpy woman went on an "outing"."

Bulma huffed out in annoyance, "So we're pretending that they just went away for a vacation? Seriously? What are we going to do when Frieza leaves?"

"I'll be going out to find them, and you'll be staying here so I don't have to put up with your bitchiness!"

Her eyes narrowed into slits, and she glared at him. "Hmph! I'll find a way to go with you! Just to piss your little pampered ass off!''

"There's no way in hell you're going, and that's final! I don't want to hear anymore of this!" He pushed past her, and entered the bathroom.

Bulma rolled her eyes. How did she end up having to date this dick again? Oh yeah, getting taken away by soldiers, and sold in the black-market. She hadn't stepped foot out of this castle since she has arrived, and damn it, she was going to get out! "Let's see what I can do. . . ."

**xxx At dinner xxx**

Everyone sat at the table in silence, waiting for their food to was an uncomfortable silence for Bulma, well- at least it _was _a silence until Frieza started talking.

"So, I heard that Kakarrot and his mate took there mating session elsewhere, am I right Sr.?"

"That is right, Lord Frieza." The King replied.

"And this is supposed to be Vegeta's new mate, I assume?"

"Yes." The King replied back simply.

"Tell me girl," Frieza said with an edge to his voice, he wasn't really happy that his favorite monkey had to mate, "what is your name?"

"My name is Bulma, Lord Frieza." She looked up at him straight in the eye. Frieza smirked. He had to admit, this girl had guts.

"Mm. You look very. . . Exotic. Especially with your coloring. It's interesting."

"Thank-you Lord Frieza."

Frieza rolled his eyes, and decided to get on with more important matters. "So, I have decided to send Vegeta and the First Commander on some purging missions. I have also discovered that there is a planet that have magical orbs, I don't know what they do, or what they're called. And I don't know where the planet is. So, Vegeta and Kakarrot shall be sent out to search for this planet."

Vegeta nodded, "Is this all the information we have?"

"It is indeed. It shouldn't be to hard to find, especially if you're going to slaughter everyone, I'm sure someone will give us the information we need."

"When do you want me to start?"

Frieza's eyes narrowed at Vegeta, "I want you to find that monkey commander first, and then you may start. I will be leaving in the morning, so inform me when you idiots find him." Frieza moved his hovercraft chair, and made it head back to his quarters, and within minutes, Frieza was gone.

**xxx 2 weeks later. . . . xxx**

Kakarrot groaned. Where the hell was he? All he remembered was that he was about to have sex with Chi-Chi, and then after that, everything went totally blank.

_"Entering Earth's atmosphere in five minutes." _Said a computerized female voice. His eyes snapped open and he looked at his surroundings. He was in the space pod that Chi-Chi tried to escape in. Wait, Chi-Chi, where was she? His heart started to pound in his chest, but immediately stopped when he saw her laying in his lap sleeping. His worry was soon turned into anger, as he glared at her sleeping form. Why would she do this? Why did she run away? And the bigger question yet; why did she take him with?

He looked at her sleeping form and tensed up when she yawned. She opened her eyes sleepily and tried to stretch as well as she could in the small space they occupied. "Are we there yet?" She mumbled more so to herself than anyone else.

"No we're not." Kakarrot replied.

She gasped and her head turned back to look at him, "I-I thought you were still asleep!"

"Clearly. Now tell me, why are _we both_ traveling in space?"

"I already told you Kakarrot, I didn't want to-"

"No. Why did you take me with you?"

No words could come from her slightly ajar, but the silence ended when the space pods activated voice came on.

_"Entering Earth's atmosphere- atmosphere- atmosphere- atmo- atmo- at-" _ The computerized female voice was repeating itself, and wouldn't stop.

"Shit!" Kakarrot exclaimed, before they plunged at a fast speed towards Earth. The two Saiyans watched as little electric bolts started to come from some wiring of the ship. Bolts and screws started to fly out of place and hitting the floor of the space pod. How old was this pod exactly? Well, it didn't matter now because they were seconds away from hitting Earth's surface. Kakarrot quickly hugged Chi-Chi close to his body, and tried to cover her as best as he could. Just mere seconds after this action, they both hit Earth's surface; _hard._

Smoke appeared from where they just crash-landed, and the two Saiyans were underneath rubble from what used to be the space pod. Chi-Chi moved slightly under the rubble and groaned. That was _not _the landing she was expecting. She pushed some chances of leftover metal off of her and she scanned the pile.

"Kakarrot!" Chi-Chi shouted. She heard a moan come underneath one of the larger pieces of metal and she crawled towards it. She lifted the metal off of Kakarrot's body, and looked at him. "Do you know if you broke anything?" She asked softly.

"No," he said with pain evident in his voice.

"Come on, lets get up and go find some water." She helped him up to his feet, and she wrapped his arm around her neck to give him support. Pain shot through his body like a rocket, and he moaned. He shook his head, he needed to push his pain aside and try to look for a water source.

They took small, but steady steps, as they went through a small forest, which luckily on the other end, had a river flowing through the trees. "Over here." She said, guiding them over to a spot the had a grassy area near the waters edge. She helped Kakarrot sit down, before she sat next to him. She quickly scanned his body for any fatal injuries, but she only saw a few minor scratches. The only considerably bad injury he had was a little gash on his forehead.

She cupped one of her hands to collect water, and the other would clean his wound. "This might sting." She whispered before she placed water in his gash to clean it. Although it may have hurt, he didn't even flinch, he could only watch her. Once she was done cleaning his wound, she slightly bent over him to tear a piece of his cape off, and to wrap it around his head. Once she completed her task, she placed a small kiss on where the gash was and whispered, "There, all better."

His eyes ignited with anger and he stood up, "Don't kiss me," he seethed, "I gave you your chance and you threw it away!" She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her. "No, you already made your decision, and I've made mine." He glared at her, "Go into the forest and find a clearing, then build a fire for warmth, I'll go and hunt for food."

"Are you insane? You're injured! You can't go hunting!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" He snarled at her, his lips curling back barring his teeth at her, "I believe I am the master and you're the slave, now go and do what I've commanded before I blast you!"

Chi-Chi quickly got up and caught his eyes with hers before going off into the forest.

Kakarrot let out a heavy sigh of frustration once he heard Chi-Chi's footsteps completely fade away. "Gaaah!" He shouted in anger as he punched the closest tree next to him. He watched as it fell onto the ground with a heavy thud. He took some deep breaths to calm himself down before turning back towards the water. He undressed himself completely, leaving him in all his glory. Kakarrot crouched down into a squatting position and looked into the water at his reflection. As he looked at his reflection, his right hand went up to rub his cheek. He looked so much like his father, that they could be considered twins. He gave a half-smile before diving into the crisp cold water.

He opened his eyes and swam through the water looking for fish. As he looked for fish, he was deep in thought. _I still don't get why she took me with her? It would've been easier if she left me there. . . She denies that she has feelings for me, yet she does these stupid little things that proves she does have feelings, and she doesn't even notice! How is it even possible for someone to ignore feelings? _Kakarrot saw two silvery flashes out of the corner of his eye and he darted towards them. Once close enough, he grabbed the two tails of two enormous fishes, he broke through the surface, threw the fishes out of the water, and onto the side of the river bank.

He gripped the side of the river bank with both hands and pulled himself out of the water. He flared his ki to dry himself off, and then he put his armor back on._ Well, I better go and find Chi-Chi. _He grabbed the two fish and walked into the forest.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

She watched as the fire grew, and listened as the cackles and pops became louder. Her arms were wrapped around her knees that were pulled up to her chest. She sighed. She didn't expect the events that occurred to happen like this. All she wanted was to get away from Planet Vegeta so she didn't have to mate Kakarrot, and she did just that. But why was there this stabbing pain at her heart? It was telling her that she did something wrong, but she didn't know what she did. She didn't have any feelings for Kakarrot! There was no way that she could! She didn't do all of this to "fall in love" and waltz her way back onto Vegeta, with her at Kakarrot's will. No; she couldn't possible have any feelings whatsoever towards him. Or could she?

She let out a growl of frustration. _I don't like him! I can't do this to myself! I don't want to go back to our planet, especially with him. I don't want to be known as the First Commanders mate, and I don't want that responsibility! I don't want to be thought of as a person who just wanted him for his looks or his title! I'm not that kind of person! I guess it doesn't matter here though. . . Nothing here knows what we are, and nothing here knows Kakarrot's title. _Chi-Chi didn't know she voiced her thoughts aloud and Kakarrot was standing a few feet away behind her.

A smirk graced his face. She doesn't want the responsibility of being the First Commanders mate? Well, he'd have to fix that later. He walked over to her, still dragging the fish behind him. "I have food." He plopped one fish in front of her and she just looked at it.

"I don't want anything to eat." She stated simply.

He just rolled his eyes at her. "Suit yourself." He grabbed her fish and quickly cooked both of them with his ki. He licked his lips once they were done, he began eating mouthfuls of the fish. Within minutes, all there was left were the bones. Kakarrot patted his stomach, then brought both hands behind his head, and laid himself back on the grass, shutting his eyes.

It seemed as if hours have passed and Chi-Chi still continued looking into the flames of the fire, enjoying the feeling of the radiating heat. She let a sigh escape her lips. She was bored and wanted to talk to someone, and Kakarrot was the only person available, but there was nothing to say.

"Why?"

Oh, not this question again.

"I've told you alread-"

"Why?" He asked interrupting her.

She gave out a frustrated sigh, she stood up and looked down at his relaxed form. "I don't want to be your mate, okay? I just want to be free to make my own decisions! I want to do what _I _want not what the King, or anyone else wants! I took the pod so I could get away from _you! _I can't and won't do this! I have absolutely no feelings for you!" She said her voice raising an octave.

"You say you don't have any feelings, yet you still took me with you! You say you took the pod to get away from _me, _but you took me with you, when all you wanted to do is get away! That doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"I couldn't just leave you there!"

He stood up and started taking steps towards her. "Oh yeah, and why couldn't you? It would've made your life easier!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you threatened to hunt me down anyways!"

He smirked. "You were afraid, weren't you?"

"I was not." She stood her ground looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Then why'd you do it?"

She sneered at him. "I already told you!"

"That's not a good enough reason."

"YES IT IS! I'VE TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!''

"What do you feel for me?"

She stared at him. "What?"

"What do you feel for me?" He repeated the question.

"What do I feel?" He nodded. "Well, I feel _nothing._ I think you're an ass. I think you don't know when to take a hint. I think you're stubborn. I think you're selfish." She started walking backwards, realizing that he was getting to close.

He chuckled watching her reaction. "I thought we've been over this, I'm not selfish."

"You are, and you don't even realize it."

"I think you're selfish."

"Me? Selfish? Don't make me laugh Kakarrot."

"I never said I would make you laugh did I? I recall the first day I got you, that I said I would have you underneath me screaming my name." His smirk grew wider as he saw a pink tint across her cheeks. "You're selfish because you deny things. You deny many things that you know are right for you, yet you deny them."

"What do I deny?" She stopped walking.

"You deny that you have feelings for me."

"I don't have any feelings for you."

"You deny that I'd be a great fuck."

Her eyes widened. "I never said you were a great fuck!" Her mouth snapped shut, once she realized what she just said.

His smirk now grew into a smile full of lust. He chuckled once more, knowing that he just trapped her into a corner. He was less than a foot away from her now and he bent down to eye level with her. "You _will _be mine Chi-Chi. I have not doubt. It might not be now, but it certainly will be later." He brushed his lips against her and quickly pulled back. "In the morning, we shall explore this "Earth" together. But for now, I'll be sleeping somewhere else for the night." He gave her one last smirk, before flying off into the night.

Chi-Chi stared at the sky in the direction he took off in. Her only thought was that she was fucked.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

"Come on woman, we must go to the next planet."

"Vegeta! We've been to two planets already this week, this being our third!"

"Stop your bitching! We have three more galaxies to search, with hundreds more planets, with little time! I don't have time for this! If you don't want to be here, then that's your problem for sneaking onto my ship anyways!"

Bulma rolled her azure eyes at the Prince. "Well, there was no way in _hell _that I was going to stay, in the palace, locked up in your chambers."

"Hn. Whatever. We have to find those two buffoons within a few months or else we're fucked."

"Ugh! Fine, let's go!"

The two saiyains boarded the ship, and put in coordinates to the next planet.

"Vegeta, I'll be in the ships lab."

"You didn't ask for permission." He said, wanting to get a rise out of her.

"Please. I don't need permission from an ass like you!" She huffed and walked away in annoyance.

Vegeta closed his eyes, and massaged his temple. _This woman will be the death of me._

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**I'M GOING TO BE POSTING A NEW STORY :)! I have been an idea begging to be written, so I'll see what you guys think. I'm pretty sure it will be a dark AU fic, it might be a vampire fic, I'm not 100% but I'm sure it will be out soon! If you guys have any ideas, PM me, or leave something in your review!**

**That's it folks! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! And if you haven't checked out 'Just Like the Rest' please do!**

**Ciao! **


	7. My Want and Need

**Hey guys! I'm back :)**

**Sooo! It's time for Chapter 7 WOOOHOOO :)! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:Yeahhh still don't own anything other than my ideas!**

**BY THE WAY! I POSTED A NEW STORY! GO CHECK IT OUT :)!**

**ANOTHER NOTE: I WILL BE DOING POINT OF VIEWS IN THIS CHAPTER! SO I ASSUME YOU KNOW WILL KNOW WHO WILL BE THE PERSON WHO IS DOING THE POV. **

**I guess there's some *cough* Lime *cough* in this chapter. Not much of it though. But, you were warned~**

**ALSO: KAKARROT WILL MAINLY BE HAVING A SHIT TON OF MOOD SWINGS! BUT IT'S FOR A REASON!**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

I woke up the next morning, the stars were still out, and I assumed that daylight wouldn't come until another hour or two. So, instead of flying back to where Chi-Chi was, I decided to walk to kill some time. I spotted a small stream nearby me, and I walked over to it. I crouched down next to it, and splashed water on my face to remove the sleep from my eyes. I had a reckless night; all I could do was think and or sleep.

Why did she hate me? Of course, I didn't know why, and I doubted if she even did herself. Why did she not want to mate me? Because she didn't want to be known as all the other sluts that go after me and my title, understandable. Honestly though, that wasn't a good enough reason, as long as I was okay okay with it, she should be too. Besides, she didn't convince me, and it sure as hell didn't sound like it convinced her. I looked down into the stream, and caught a small glance of my reflection and I smirked. It didn't matter if she didn't want to mate me; I'd make her feel the need of wanting me, just as I do for her.

I got up and started walking through the forest. I enjoyed the feeling of the night breeze against my skin, and the sound of my feet crunching on twigs, and the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. My thoughts drifted back towards the problem at hand- there was no way to get back to Planet Vegeta, and there was no way to contact anyone. Which is bad, considering that Frieza contacted us the other day, which usually meant that he wanted Vegeta and I to go on a mission.

What the mission was exactly, was another story. And lastly, the biggest question of all, what did they say to cover up my absence? I was almost positive that they dismissed me and my mate, to continue our "mischief" elsewhere. But alas, I wouldn't know until we figured a way off this planet, or if someone is out searching for us. Which is when we start to have hope that it isn't Frieza personally searching for us.

I sighed, and put my hands behind my head, still walking to where Chi-Chi was. What would this Earth be like? What would the people look like? Are they strong? I wouldn't know until later- surely though, if they were a threat, they would have found us by now.

Albeit, the stars were still shining brightly, the sky started to turn into a lighter blue, with a hint of yellow in the horizon, indicating that the sun was peeking into a new day. A small smile formed onto my face as I came to the clearing, and saw Chi-Chi still sound asleep. I walked up to her sleeping form and crouched down near her. I took a glance at the place where a fire was once burning, all that was left now was the remaining embers from the fire. My gaze went back over to Chi-Chi's peaceful sleeping form.

There were locks of her soft, silky, midnight black hair covering her face. I reached out my hand, and moved the hair out of her face. I lied down on my side, and put my arm in front of me for support. I scooted myself towards her, so she could be in better reach. I then reached my hand out again, allowing it to cup the side of her face, and started to gently rub my thumb along her cheekbone.

I honestly didn't know what possessed me to do such a thing; but I didn't care. All I knew is that I wanted to do more.

I leaned my head down to hers, watching her facial expressions as she slept. Another small smile crept onto my face, and I leaned down to her forehead, gently placing a kiss on her temple. I looked down at her, to make sure that she was still sleeping. Once assured that she was, I placed a butterfly kiss on her left eyelid, and then placing another one on her right. I planted more gentle kisses along her cheekbones, all the way down to the tip of her nose. I watched as the smallest smile formed on her face.

I chuckled lightly, loving the fact that I was making her smile. I closed my eyes and brushed my lips against hers, my body tingled with anticipation; I wanted to kiss her. I continued to rub her cheekbone with my thumb, and I gently put my lips against hers. I started to move my lips against hers, knowing full well that I wouldn't get a response, but I did so anyways. I stopped kissing her, and instead, started nipping at her bottom lip. Soon, my nipping turned into licking, and then back to kissing her gently once more.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, alerting me that Chi-Chi was awake. But I had no intentions to stop kissing her. I quickly rolled on top of her, putting some of my weight on her, to make sure she didn't escape. I grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, reminding myself not to let go of them this time. I felt her body move underneath mine, struggling to get free. I let out a groan of pleasure, it felt _so _good.

I kept kissing her; trying to get a response from her, but she refused to return the kiss. I pulled away from her and let out a frustrated growl, I dove my head down to her neck and started to place kisses up and down her neck. She was still struggling and shouting at me, trying to get free of my grasp. But I couldn't let her go.

She my fuel.

She was my addiction.

She was my drug.

"KAKAROTT! LET ME GO!" She shouted over and over again. I kept putting persistent kisses everywhere I could that was close to me; her face, and her neck. I was looking for any possible way to attract her to me; but it seemed to not be working. I thrusted my hips down to hers so she could feel my forming erection. So she could feel my need and want. My lips went back up to hers. I began pressing and moving my lips firmly against her. I took sniffed the air quickly, and her scent hit me.

It was a mixture of fear and arousal.

Excitement coursed through my veins; I was finally attracting her. She started to kiss me back, but only to seconds later, bite down on my bottom lip, _hard._

I let out a yelp of surprise and rolled off of her. She bolted straight up and started back away from me with tears streaming down her face. I licked my bottom lip, tasting blood. My facial expression changed from being surprised, to anger. I shot up from the ground, and caught her arm, right as she was about to turn and run. We both stood, grounded to the position we were in, having a stare down. Onyx eyes against onyx eyes. The she finally spoke. "Let me go!" She whispered harshly.

But all I did was pull her arm, and tug her body against mine, crashing my lips against hers. I wrapped my arms around her, picked her up, and walked towards a tree. Once close enough to it, I leaned her against it, brought her legs up, and wrapped them around my waist. I broke away from her, panting. I gave her a crooked smile, it was obviously full of lust. I pushed my chest against hers, making it impossible for her to escape. I pulled off my chest plate, watching her reaction as I did so.

I then started to pull down half of my spandex suit. I started with the long sleeves, and then down. I pulled my spandex down passed my bellybutton, exposing my v-line to her. She let out a shaky breath, she was mortified, and that's exactly how I wanted her.

I leaned my forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact from her once. My hand searched for hers, and gently grabbed it once I felt it. I pulled it up to my lips and kissed her small knuckles. I gave her a small smile, before placing her hand above my heart; my hand on top of hers. I let her feel my heartbeat, and how it raced faster when I was around her. Still having eye contact with her, I slowly dragged her hand against all my abs, and past my bellybutton.

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and dragged her hand into my spandex, and finally stopping on my growing erection. She closed her eyes and let out a choked sob, a few tears streamed down her face, dribbling off of her chin.

"This is how much I want you," I whispered huskily, "this is how much I _need _you. I _know_ you feel the same way. This is what you're denying Chi-Chi, you're denying me and you."

She pressed her lips together, to prevent herself from crying loudly, but the tears kept coming down her face, and she shook her head no. She finally opened her beautiful eyes and looked at me. "No," she said shakily. "No Kakarrot, you're wrong."

I just shrugged off her answer, and kissed her remaining salty tears. After I did this, I rested my head in the curve of her neck. "You'll see Chi," I mumbled, "it will happen." I let her go, and carefully stood her up on the ground, with me towering over her once again.

"I'll be back within ten minutes, be ready to explore the planet by then." I placed a gentle kiss on top of her head, picked up my chest plate, and left.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

My hand clutched my heart once he was out of sight.

What. The. Fuck.

I let out a small wail. No, no, no, no! That didn't just happen! My hand that was clutching my heart, was now clutching my head. I was unbelievably confused.

Why did he do that? What was he trying to prove? It wasn't going to happen! It couldn't happen! Why? I didn't know, but I knew it just _couldn't _happen. I had a bad feeling that it would only take a turn for the worse. But I knew, that sometime soon, I was going to completely shatter, and give myself to him. And deep down inside the depths of my heart, I knew it would be the best for not only just me, but for him also. I've seen so many different emotions in him, it's seems unreal.

Today and last night were perfect examples. He seemed fine when we both woke up in the ship, and then we crash-landed and I bandaged his wounds, kissing the spot where he got a deep gash. He then went into an animalistic mode, and then next thing I know, he's sexually aroused, like he was just now.

I didn't get him!

It was one emotion after another! It was a never-ending cycle! Albeit his behavior is out of whack, he seems to be acting childlike more so now, than he did when he bought me. Was that how he acted before Frieza corrupted him? If so, what corrupted him so badly that he became a cold warrior? When I was young, I always heard stories of how innocent the First Commanders son was-which the son was at that time Kakarrot. Then, a few years later I heard how he became a fearless being across half the Southern Galaxy.

I just didn't get _him._

Why did he want me? A girl that's not special, unlike the many other Saiyan females that he could have, he wants _me._ Is it that thought that holds me back, convincing me something wrong will happen? How could I make this man possibly happy? How was he attracted to me? Was it my looks? My personality? My cooking skills?

I sighed as all these thoughts possessed my mind; I couldn't dwell on it any longer though, for I had only a few minutes to spare to get ready.

I combed my fingers through my tangled hair; being as I didn't have enough time to go and take a dip in the water. I licked my swollen lips, and was still able to taste _him. _I kept licking them, hoping that the taste would go away, but it was only sent to my taste buds. I pressed my lips together, closed my eyes, and shook my head.

I would become a problem- a distraction. I couldn't do that. I would only hurt him in the end. I couldn't mate him. I just couldn't. . . .

As I finished removing the tangles from my hair, I stood and waited for him, while my brain kept on trying to think of why Kakarrot was acting this way.

He had mixed emotions all the time, and he was _very _sexually attracted to me. But the question was why? Why did he have these feelings? What was making him so different? I racked through my whole brain, trying to think of a solution, and then my eyes widened suddenly.

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, no!

He couldn't be; he just couldn't be! But somewhere deep down in myself; I knew it had to be true.

I put him in heat.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

I walked through the forest, heading back towards Chi-Chi. My whole body tingled in anticipation to be around her. I was worried; I've never had these feelings before. It seemed that I was sane in my own mind, but my actions around others made me appear as a lunatic.

I knew my emotions were spiraling out of control; it was obvious. At one moment I'm in a sexual mode, then the next moment I'm livid, and then after that I'm the nicest person. Well, maybe not the _nicest_, but as nice as I could be in my current state. My only guess on this is that I'm in heat. Does it seem like a wild guess? Not really, considering I have never really been attracted to a woman before. Sure, I have been attracted to a woman with a good body and have bed her for one night- but Chi-Chi was different.

I didn't want her for one night- I wanted her forever. I don't know what it is about her- if it's the amazing smell of her scent, if it's the way her hair frames her face, or if it's even the way her attitude and personality is. I didn't know; but I didn't care. I just wanted her. I wanted everything. And one way or another, I _had _to get it.

I walked through the last bit of trees, and entered the clearing. I saw her standing there, waiting for me to arrive. A gentle smile rose onto my face, my pace fastened, and with a few seconds, I was standing in front of her. I leaned down, trying to plant a kiss on her lips, but she turned her head, making me kiss her cheek. I stared at down at her with confusion, but I caught a glimpse of her eyes, I noticed that they shined with fear and hurt. My expression saddened, I didn't want to scare her that badly.

"Chi-Chi," I whispered.

She didn't reply, still keeping her gaze away from mine.

"Chi-Chi," I said once again.

Still no reply.

"Look at me," I said, demanding her.

She slowly turned her head towards mine, her eyes looking into mine. I saw her lower lip tremble, and that made me feel even worse.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you- I just want you to know that I want you, and I'm positive you've figured out by now, that I won't stop until I have you. I've been having so many emotions, that I don't even know how to control them myself. All I know and want is you. I can't get you out of my head. I'm struggling to not lose control and just take you here and now. But I refuse to do so, until I'm a hundred percent sure myself, that you're willing to become my mate. You may not be sure when I take you, but I will know."

Her eyes glazed over in unshed tears. "Kakarrot, are you in heat?"

I gave her a small nod. "I believe so."

She let out a small wail, and tears started to once again, roll down her cheeks. I moved towards her, to wipe off her tears and to comfort her, but she took a step back, shaking her head.

"Why me?" She asked, her voice cracking. "I'm not the most beautiful woman, I'm a third-class warrior, hell, I'm not even a warrior, I wish." She chuckled sadly. "I'm just an ordinary nobody. A nobody that shouldn't be noticed by someone with a status as high as yours."

"You're absolutely right."

Her eyes shot up to mine, and she gave me another hurt look.

"You're fucking gorgeous. You're no ordinary chef, in fact, your meals are the best I've ever had. And if you want to become a warrior, I'll teach you how to be one." Her eyes were still locked with mine, and I could see a glimmer of happiness. "I'm lucky to have met you- more ways than one. You're bringing me back slowly. I know it, and I can feel it."

I walked up to her once again, wrapping my arms around her. I rubbed one of my hands up and down her back to soothe her. I then put my forehead against hers, brushing my lips against her soft, full ones. I cracked a small smile, before kissing her. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, I enjoyed it, but I slowly started pressing for more. She then put her hands against my chest and shook her head.

"I can't do this. I'll only be a distraction- an obstacle in your path. Let's just go explore this Earth, shall we?"

I was about to disagree, but she already unwrapped my arms from her.

"Are we walking, or are we flying?"

I snorted. "It would be foolish to fly on a planet we know nothing about; let that be your first lesson." I said before walking ahead of her at a a fast pace.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

We walked quickly through the forest in a complete silence. I estimated that it took us about forty minutes to get out of the forest, and we were now standing near the edge of a cliff, overlooking a city.

"So, we found a population, and I shouldn't be excited? This is my first time ever outside of Vegeta. So Earth better be nice to me once I make my presence known." Chi-Chi said, laughing quietly after her comment.

I shook my head with a smile. "See, you're getting used to me. My habits are rubbing off on you."

"Yeah, well, I'm the slave, I might as well do what the master does."

"Back on topic. No, you can't get excited- Instead you must be cautious until you see what the people look like, what they're like, and how strong they are. Since we can't do the last option, since someone ever so kindly destroyed my scouter; we have to go down there and take a look ourselves. But- never hearing about Earth must mean Frieza hasn't reached this far out into the galaxy. Causing me to think that these people won't be as bad as I assume."

"Well, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation right now if I hadn't broken your scouter! We'd be back on Vegeta-sei, in a miserable, boring life. I just added more color to your wonderful world, I'm sure of it." She said to me sarcastically.

I chuckled. "You have no idea."

I motioned her to follow me and we quickly made our way down the hill, and near the outskirts of the city. I kept Chi-Chi behind me, and my eyes scanned the area, trying to see any danger, but I didn't see any. I heard Chi-Chi gasp and immediately whipped around, a ki ball already formed in my hand but she just shook her head no. I looked down at her in confusion, but looked to where she was pointing and followed her train of vision.

"They look like us; but without tails." She whispered.

My ki ball dissolved in my hand, and my eyebrows furrowed. Maybe this was a trick?

"Stay close by," I whispered before stepping out of the last remaining trees and into plain sight. I waited there for a few seconds, and then the seconds started adding into minutes. Nothing was happening. No weapons, no fighters, nothing. It was just staying normal, like it was mere minutes ago.

My eyebrows knitted in confusion, but I decided it was safe enough for Chi-Chi to come out, so I motioned her to come near me. Once she was near me she whispered to me.

"I don't think this planet is dangerous- and I don't think it's a trap. If they tracked us in the mountain, they would've set us up already. We wouldn't even be in this city."

I nodded. She did have a point- why not attack us when we were most vulnerable? It made sense; they couldn't be as dangerous- but I wouldn't let my guard down that easily.

"Very well, let's keep walking."

We walked through the area at a semi-fast pace. We walked along on the side of this black-paved road, which had "Earthlings" operating some odd vehicle along the road. I scanned the area over and over, trying to see any danger, but there appears to be none. I shrugged inwardly, I'd be prepared for anything; just in case. I looked over to my left, and saw a group of people forming. My ears perked up as I heard a man speak.

"TEN THOUSAND ZENI, FOR A MAN WHO CAN BEAT ME!"

I glanced over at Chi-Chi. "We need money."

She let out a nervous chuckle, and clasped her hands together, twiddling her thumbs. "Well, I uh, have at least, um, one million back at the camp."

My eyes bucked. Where the hell did she get that money?

"I took it right before I took a bath, on the night I ran off." She said, answering my thoughts.

I just rolled my eyes and mumble. Of course she would do something like that.

"Well, I had somewhat of a plan figured out in my head! I just didn't expect things to go my way that easy!"

I rolled my eyes once more. "Oh, and tell me, where did you put all this money?"

Her face immediately flushed, and I smirked. "N-n-none of your business." She stuttered.

"Right," I said sarcastically, dragging out the word. "Well, since we don't have it with us, I'll fight the man, and test to see the average Earthlings strength hm?"

Without waiting for her reply, I walked closer to the crowd.

"I'll fight you!" I exclaimed over the screams and shouts of the pumped up crowd.

The crowds loud noise immediately hushed into a silence, and the man wanting to fight just blinked his eyes. He blinked for a few more seconds, and then began laughing at me.

"You expect to defeat me? You're just a scrawny thing compared to me!"

I chuckled. Oh how wrong he was. Sure, he was at least 6'6, towering over me by half a foot, and sure, he had a bulky build, but I wasn't at my full power. Besides, I was _much _more attractive than this blond haired, blue eyed, man.

"Then fight me. We'll see how well you can do."

The other man just smirked at me, and motioned me to step into the chalk-drawn circle. "The rules are simple, anyone who steps out, or gets thrown out of this circle loses. Or, if the other man gives up, the fight is over."

"Fair enough."

"Alright." The man nodded to another person, giving him a signal to announce the start of the fight.

Once the word was said, the blond man came towards me at a slow speed. Once he was close enough, he started throwing punches and kicks that nowhere even touched me. I shrugged and walked to the other side of the circle, and the man followed me, still continuing his antics. My eyebrows furrowed, if this was one of the best Earthling fighters, then Chi-Chi and I certainly weren't in any danger.

"Enough of this." I mumbled, ducking as the man ran towards me with a kick. He landed on the outside of the circle, right on his ass.

Everyone in the crowd gasped, and then started to applaud me. "Well done," said the blond haired man, "Nobody has ever beaten me." He nodded over towards the man that announced the start of our "fight". "Cho! Give him the zeni, he deserves it!"

It took all my will-power to not roll my eyes at the fool, as I caught the bag of money in my hands. Of course I would win. I always did. I scanned the area once more, by now, the crowd had gone away and Chi-Chi stood waiting for me.

"I hope you spend your money wisely, especially with your hot girl, she'll be spending all that money, at the nearest mall, as soon as possible." Said the blond man.

I let out a throaty growl, knowing that he was indicating Chi-Chi as the "hot girl". But my eyebrows raised in interest. "And where's the nearest mall, I don't come to the city often."

"Just down the street, towards downtown. Hope you have a great time!"

"Yes," I mumbled, "you too."

I walked towards Chi-Chi, and once I was close enough, we started to walk side-by-side down the street. As we walked further down the street, we neared a sign that had the words "East City Mall" on it. We kept on walking, and entered the parking area for the same odd machines that we've seen. After we passed that area, which was now known to me as a "parking lot" from a sign I read, we entered inside this "East City Mall". Once we were inside, we saw many Earthlings with bags.

There were many rooms, all labeled with some type of name. It made me guess that this is where all the humans do their shopping for their own personal needs.

Chi-Chi leaned over to me, and whispered loud enough for me to hear over the Earthlings chatter. "They seem to look like us, but I feel that they're people to get easily scared. So, hide your tail. I don't know what this place it, but I'm positive that it's a shopping center. I feel that these Earthlings are harmless, we haven't even heard of this planet before. So, that must mean Frieza hasn't either. Besides, he never gets this far out in the galaxy."

I nodded, and responded. "I think you're correct. "That man I fought was very weak. Although, he could've been hiding his power, but I highly doubt it."

I pondered on it momentarily, and decided to do something I've never done on any other planet before. "Just do what you wish, and get what you want. But I shall keep an eye out for any danger. Until we know this planet is completely safe, you must stay in my eyesight."

A small smile formed on her plump, rosy red lips. "Okay." She turned her head back and forth, examining all the stores that laid before us. It seemed that none caught her eye, so we walked the length of the first floor, and by the time we were about to go upstairs, she saw a store that she found interesting. We both walked over to it, and looked at it from the outside. We both examined it, puzzled.

"What are the women wearing?" She asked aloud.

"I'm guessing it's something to support your breasts." I looked up and down at the form of one basically naked model. "And I am guessing the other item of clothing is to be of comfort, down in that area."

Chi-Chi blushed. "Okay smart-ass! We all get it! I just don't see why women need it! I mean, we have chest plates, do we not?"

"This is not Planet Vegeta, and this is not Frieza's ship either."

She huffed in annoyance. "Well, I still don't get it!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I'm sure it's for a women to appear more sexy, not that you need the help." I smirked as her jaw dropped slightly, while blushing. "But, let's go inside and see if we can learn something."

We both entered the store, and an older women with brown hair came up to us with a smile. "Hi! Welcome to Victoria Secret! My name is Tori, is there anything I can help you with?" She said, asking Chi-Chi.

"Um, yes." Chi-Chi replied before I could. I bit the inside of my check, hoping that she wouldn't mess anything up. "You see, we live far away from here," she said indicating to me and her, "and our clothes seem to have worn down, and I have, um, ran out of. . ." She quickly scanned the area, and then smiled looking back at the lady. "I have ran out of bras and underwear, and I needed to buy more. My others got ruined, and they eventually wore out, leaving me to have the only option of throwing them away. Besides, the last time we've been out has been so dreadfully long, that it seemed that my bras and underwear didn't fit anymore. So, I was wondering if you guys do measurements? Or if you could?"

Tori's smile brightened and she nodded her head excitedly. "Oh great! It's just like having a new costumer! I'd be glad to help! Just follow me, and we'll get some measurements done. Oh, and your boyfriend may come with us too, if he'd like!"

"Boyfriend?" Chi-Chi asked quizzically.

Tori's eyes widened slightly. "Oh I'm sorry! I thought you two were in a, you know, loving relationship! Sorry for the mistake, I would've guessed you two were married, but you two weren't wearing rings! Well, enough chitter chatter, let's go and get those measurements." Tori smiled, and grabbed Chi-Chi's hand taking her over to an area called a "dressing room". I was told to wait outside the door, while Tori, an assistant named Lola, measured Chi-Chi. A low whistle was emitted from the inside of the stall.

"Wow! You sure have a nice set of breasts! Double D's are hard to come by!" Tori's voice said.

"I'm so jealous! I've always wanted big boobs!" Lola exclaimed.

"So this is a good thing?" Chi-Chi's voice asked with confusion.

"Absolutely!" Tori exclaimed, "It's the best thing to have! So many woman would be jealous of you because of it! Not to mention that you're absolutely drop-dead gorgeous!"

_That's my woman! _I thought while smirking.

The three women walked out of the changing room, and Lola said her goodbyes, and went back into the store to help others.

"Well," Tori said, "I can help you shop, because it would be a nice time to get away from work, or, I can go back, it's your choice." She said smiling at Chi-Chi and I.

"I'm sure I can manage." Chi-Chi said smiling.

"Great! Well, you know your size for your bra, and I'm positive you're around the medium area in underwear!''

"Okay, thanks." Chi-Chi said, clearly embarrassed for talking about this in front of me.

"You're welcome! Have a nice day!"

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

I really didn't get the whole point of wearing these "bra" and "underwear" clothes, but, if it was an Earthling thing, then I will accept it, and do it. Besides, I was the one who wanted to get away from Planet Vegeta, so I might as well accept the new planets rituals and traditions. It was my fault that we got onto this planet, and I might as well enjoy being here. Because there was no way in hell that I'd be going back to Planet Vegeta, and nobody could make me.

I searched through some racks, and picked out some bras I liked that were in my size. Most were the "underwired" bras, being as it seemed somewhat more supportive and or comfortable. I walked back into the dressing rooms, entering another stall. I figured that I had to try things on to see if they fit. I slipped off half of my spandex, letting it rest around the lower part of my stomach. My breasts hung freely out in the open, and I examined them in the dressing room mirror.

_Big boobs? _I thought with a scrunched up nose. _Compared to some other women, I thought they were tiny! _

I admit, I have never felt like I was beautiful. I have never really had anyone to tell me that other than Bulma. The feeling of knowing that Kakarrot, _THE _First Commander wanted me was thrilling; but at the same time, it confused me. Why would he want me? I didn't have anything desirable about me, I had no money, I had no status, and I didn't have anything special about me. Yet, he still wanted me. Out of the millions of Saiyan women, he chose _me._

I sighed and shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about this! It wouldn't help to dwell on it, but I just wanted to know. I yearned for answers to the questions that are in my head- but there's only one way to find out, and that was to ask him. But I couldn't do it. Even just getting close to him, I'd be an obstacle in his way- and I couldn't do that. Sure, he's gentle and kind around me, but what would he be like if I mated him? Somehow, I had a gut feeling that I would figure that question out soon enough.

I grabbed the light pink bra with a little bit of lace, and placed the straps onto my shoulders. My petite hands reached back reaching towards the clasp, my hands fumbled and I couldn't seem to clasp the back. So just as I was about to turn around and look at the mirror while trying it, two large, calloused hands took the clasp from me. I shut my eyes as I held my hair in one hand, making it easier for him to clasp it together. Within a few seconds, the two hands left the behind of my torso, and started to gently rub up and down my back.

My eyes were still shut, and my lips parted slightly. The feeling of his large, warm hands rubbing up and down my back made me tense up, I knew that this would only end badly. He sat down on the little bench in the stall, pulling me down with him, and resting me in his lap. His hands continued to rub up and down my back for a few more minutes, when he finally decided to draw lazy circles on my back.

"You're so beautiful," Kakarrot whispered.

My shoulders tensed even more. How was I supposed to respond to that? If I said something wrong, then it would end up in an argument, making us noticeable. We couldn't afford to get caught if this planet was dangerous. But this was probably his hormones kicking in from being in heat.

"Kakarrot," I whispered softly, "not now, please."

He continued drawing lazy circles on my back, and instead of leaving me alone like I asked, he took it a step further. He bent his neck so that his face was close to my neck. He started to place butterfly kisses up and down my neck, and my eyes widened slightly with fear.

This would not end well.

He began nipping my skin, and moving his hands to my flat stomach, drawing more lazy circles there. I slightly tried to move up his lap to get away from him, but he just lightly tugged on me with enough force to pull me back. His right hand grabbed my right, and interlaced our fingers together. His thumb began to rub up and down the side of my hand, and I just pursed my lips. I had to leave.

"Kakarrot, please, just not right now. We can do this later. . ." I said, trailing off, because I knew that what I said was a lie.

But he still didn't listen, and continued his mischief. Soon though, he began to suck on the area where my neck and shoulder met, and I could feel his canines grazing my skin lightly. My heart race quickened, he was going to mark me, here and now. I twitched, and quickly pulled away from him, facing him from the other side of the small stall. He stood up and brought his hands to rub his face. Once his hands left his face, I saw the look in his eyes; apology, and sadness.

"Leave," I whispered harshly.

His eyes flickered with even more sadness, but I didn't react. This wasn't him- it was his other side, the side of him that nobody else has seen, but me. He nodded his head slightly, though hesitantly. He put his hand on the door handle, about to leave but he turned around, and came towards me. He grabbed me, pulling me to his body, and cupped my cheeks gently, with both of his hands. He dove down straight to my lips. He moved his lips against mine, in a gentle, yet, dominate way. But, I didn't respond, and he broke apart from me, nodded slightly, and left the stall room.

I let out a loud sigh.

What was I going to do?

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

We left right after the scenario in "Victoria's Secret". I couldn't stay in public with her any longer, without losing control of myself.

Once we got back to the mountain, I immediately went straight into the forest, and punched the nearest tree closest to me. Why the hell was she denying me? Was I not good enough? I growled in anger, and punched another tree. These damn hormones were getting the best of me. No women has ever made me feel this way. Ever. Chi-Chi had finally achieved the impossible, like no other woman had. I took in a few deep breaths to calm me down. It will be okay. She will be mine soon. I'll make sure of that.

I walked out of the forest, and went straight towards her. I needed to be near her, I didn't know why, but I just did. Once I was a few feet away from her, the first two words that were blurted out of my mouth were "I'm sorry".

She shook her head. "Sorry isn't enough." She whispered.

"Then what is?" I seethed.

She opened her mouth, but no reply came.

"What is it about me that makes me not good enough? Is it my looks? Is it my money? Is it my responsibility?"

"Nothing is wrong with you!" She shouted.

"Then what's wrong with mating me?"

"I'LL BE YOUR PROBLEM! I'LL BE A DISTRACTION!''

"I DON'T CARE! THAT'S MY CHOICE, IF YOU'LL BE A DISTRACTION OR NOT! I WANT YOU, AND YOU WANT ME. IT'S THAT SIMPLE! I'LL DEAL WITH THE OTHERS WHEN THE TIME COMES, BUT RIGHT NOW, IT'S JUST ME AND YOU CHI-CHI. YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOREVER!"

"Watch me." She whispered darkly.

I chuckled, and then replied. "That's what you think sweetheart, but let me tell you, I've never been not able to break someone. You'll just be another one of my victims. And I won't stop until I have you."

"I won't stop, until you leave me alone."

"It's not going to happen."

"I might as well, wait and see now shouldn't I?" But without a reply, she just narrowed her eyes and changed the subject. "We should build a house," she suggested lightly.

I looked around the clearing once more. Looking more carefully at the way the trees blew in the slight breeze, the way the sun hit the trees just perfectly, making enough shade, and especially how it was just a peaceful, quiet, and beautiful place. I glared at her, still pissed off about what just happened. But, I was okay with it, and as long as she was happy, I was happy.

"We shall build a shelter, yes."

"What should we start with?"

I let out a small chuckle. "The basics, what else?"

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**Okay, so this is it! I decided to end it here, I was about to write more, but then it'd probably ruin the surprise LOL! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review :)!**

**WOOOOOOHOOO OVER 100 REVIEWS! You guys don't know how much I appreciate the support! **

**Please check out my other stories! And if you have any new story ideas, PM me and let me know!**


End file.
